Incubus x Gon
by 1angel2heart
Summary: Story Summary: Running out of time and desperate to save his loved ones, Gon messes with something he shouldn't have. Status: The first chapter is the foreword! Yaoi. Will be Rated M soon...
1. FOREWORD

○• **Foreword**

 **Important! This section contains vital information that is relevant to the story. PLEASE do not skip...**

○• **Story Title:** Incubus x Gon (other name: Incubus!Gon)

 **Story Summary:** Running out of time and desperate to save his loved ones, Gon messes with something he shouldn't have.

○• **STORY WARNING** : This story, of course, is going to be a yaoi which means there will be a Male x Male pairing in it. In addition to this it will eventually become an M-Rated fic and one of my more graphic, POSSIBLY dubcon stories. Please pay attention to the tags I will take the time to put up in the info section for the relevant chapter↑ ↑ and do not read if this type of stuff offends you or may act as a possible 'trigger'. Be responsible.

 **Edit 21/06/18: Warnings / Tags updated. See below:**

Additional Tags:

○ Mystery ○incubus ○First Time Blow Jobs ○Loss of Virginity ○Magic-Users ○The Author Regrets Nothing ○Sex Toys ○Multiple Sex Positions ○Topping from the Bottom ○Mind Break ○Creampie ○Porn With Plot ○Porn with Feelings ○Ass Play ○Slow Build HisoGon ○Hisoka is a walking aphrodisiac ○cute uke ○the author is a sadist ○explicit dirty sex ○the author is sleep deprived and is out to destroy ukes ○there's a voyeuristic half-human half magical beast here…

○• **Disclaimers** :

 **Ownership** : All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not claim ownership of any of the characters mentioned except any OCs and the plot.

 **About this story:** This story intends to follow canon, with the exception that Hisoka never met Gon in the Hunters' Exam. It's an AU that plays on the premise of Hisoka being an unusual character with very little known of his past. The plot of this also alludes to what is quoted about fearsome beasts and strange creatures existing in the HxH world (as indicated in the 2011 intro). So in this world, beings known as incubi exist and the author takes a lot of liberties in playing around with general myths and combining what is imagined with their own ideas and Canon, so please don't take what is written here as fact.

○• **Other Info:**

Time period: This story is set one year after Gon's hospitalization

Pairing: Hisoka x Gon; Implied Illumi x Killua (if you close one eye, squint the other, and look really close)

○• **Things to note for this AU:**

 **-** Just like in Canon,it is hinted that Hisoka and Illumi knew each other before the Hunters' Exam, but it is not stated when they met.

\- Hisoka and Gon did not meet in the Hunters' Exam, so they do not know each other...as yet

\- incubi can (in this story) choose to show themselves in their true form or appear as humans to 'blend in'. Because of this, when in their true form, they can be invisible to normal humans.

\- There are people who were born from relationships between incubi x humans. These people are special.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

So this is for a request made by kailablackheart on Tumblr who wanted an incubus Gon seducing Hisoka. As usual, what was intended to be a prompt for a paragraph turned into a multichapter (*cries*) thus he won't seduce Hisoka yet but it will happen soon… maybe 😉 Plus…he isn't an incubus, but I promise you that something unexpected will happen, although I can't tell you what that is right now as that will spoil the story :o

I believe that I need to mention that this story initially started off before this request, as my contribution to a collaboration with another author, Imkillinit, over one year ago. When that didn't happen, I had abandoned it for a year until Kaila came along with her request. That's when I picked up my seven-page draft and decided to give life to it by rewriting and turning it into a multichapter tale for Kaila's request, since her request is similar to what Imkillinit and I had wanted to write. So I'm dedicating this story to both Kailablackheart and Imkillinit, since I'm sure that they'd be happy to see that the story is being written.

Another person I want to dedicate this to is Ringochuu who always supports me and who even did some beautiful art for this story…what a darling :3

And last, but certainly not least, I dedicate this to all the people who come to read the stuff that I write. I hope that everyone reading this likes how it turns out!

Thanks for reading and for all your support

٩(•౪•٩)三

POSTING:

I will be putting up the very first chapter right after this note, in a few hours (when I return from work today)!

Also, I have been trying to write ahead so I have a few chapters drafted already to ensure that the waiting period between each isn't long.


	2. Chapter 1 - Desperation

**A/N:** The first chapter ヽ(^□^｡)ノ

Before I get to it, I really have to say a huge thank you to you guys who have reviewed, favorited and followed the story already! I was so shocked to see people excited about this! Thank you, that's very motivating! And Carol Zoldick, I'm happy that you're still looking forward to my work / updates after all this time :*

note: The podfic version of this chapter is available on YouTube! /WQGauvJT6gQ

 **Chapter Summary:** Running out of time and desperate to save his loved ones, Gon messes with something he shouldn't have.

 **Chapter Rating:** None

 **Chapter Dictionary** :

o0o0o0o Begins or ends a flashback.

[[Sound]]

* * *

Prologue: A Mysterious World

 **S** TRANGE, FEARSOME BEASTS, MONSTERS AND FANTASTIC TREASURES. This was a world of the unknown; of intriguing lands and a vast number of mysterious, undiscovered places. The people who sought after the hidden treasures in this world are called Hunters – powerful individuals from all different walks of life possessing many different talents.

But this world, as fantastic and beautiful as it was, also held many dark secrets and Gon Freecs, Hunter and son of the double-star genius Hunter Ging Freecs, had been made personally aware of this in his recent journey to find his estranged father.

That journey had almost claimed his life and now, despite being Nenless, he's on another journey, but this time to save his family and home from a dreadful disease. He had been through quite a lot in the past few years, but those adventures could barely have prepared him for his impending future. Not even Gon could have known that he was on the brink of discovering much more about the secrets of the world he lived in and that with this discovery, he would gain tremendous strength through the trials to come.

* * *

Chapter 1: Desperation

 **NB** : LOCATION: Somewhere in the Azian Continent…

Thunder rumbled like a booming voice, filling the damp musty air with a song of doom that was quickly followed by a sliver of lightning forking through the sky. With this, the entire room was illuminated to briefly show a lone figure, clothed in a long, weathered travelling coat before the darkness took over again.

 _Five seconds._

The thunder and lightning enlivened his surroundings every five seconds as if it was on some kind of ghastly schedule and Gon was starting to think that the pinewood shack he'd taken shelter in wouldn't last a minute longer.

The rumbling thunder grumbled again and Gon pulled his coat tighter around his body as his eyes flitted across the eerily dark and empty room. "This doesn't feel right… Did I do something wrong?"

 _Ah._

Hands still clenching the edges of his coat, he paused for a moment.

"No...I did everything she told me to do…I think."

His words were low, hesitant, and lifting the slip of paper he was clutching against his chest up to his face, Gon looked over his scribbled notes; notes that he had hurriedly recorded just as the mysterious old woman he'd met had instructed.

Just then, another flash of lightning lit the entire room briefly, causing him to gasp in surprise.

As the crescendo of his heart slowed to its normal, slightly agitated beats, he sighed.

"Killua is right...I can be such a baby."

As soon as the words left his lips, and the memory of his friend invaded his thoughts, a wave of guilt washed over him.

"If Killua was here, he'd be so angry with me right now," Gon mumbled, looking down on the dirt floor at the symbol he had drawn in the center of the ramshackle hut he was in.

The symbol, barely noticeable in the faded light and bearing carefully etched out and intricate markings to match with the one the old witch had drawn for him on the paper, looked ominous on the packed dirt floor.

 _Black magic._

At that moment, the stinging sensation in his finger reminded him of how he'd had to cut himself a few minutes earlier in order to get some blood. The cut would heal soon, but that was not what bothered him.

 _A sacrifice, huh?_

 _I wonder if she was talking about cutting myself to get blood…_

Gon drew a shaky breath.

 _Or something more...?_

He swallowed his uneasiness.

 _I…can't believe I'm really doing this._

Never in all his life did Gon think that he'd ever have to resort to something like what he was currently doing and his turned-down lips frowned deeper. This move was a true testament to his desperation, his pain, the way he felt as if the world… _ **his**_ world was ending and as if everything in his life was falling apart.

But Gon was tired of feeling as if he had failed. He was tired of the ghosts of the dead yelling at him…haunting him. He was absolutely fed up of feeling sick and helpless. There was no one who could help him - at least no one he had met so far and he was sick of waiting for a miracle that may not even come.

 _Whale Island._

 _Aunt Mito…Granny…where are you now? Are you okay?_

 _I'm so sorry…_

 _If I can't help you…if—_ Gon clenched his fist and gritted his teeth— _Why is everything so useless? Will this fail too?_

As the wind responded by pulling on the edges of his long, battered coat, Gon's mind became steeped deeply in the recollection of what had brought him to that point.

o0o0o0o

It had all started one year earlier. Not long after he had returned home to Whale Island, a terrible sickness had descended upon the population, afflicting those who contracted it with severe gastrointestinal disruption and high fever. At first it only seemed to affect young children, and the prompt response of the vaccination teams sent by the Hunters' Association managed to keep everything under control and with a zero percent mortality rate, but one day…suddenly and unexpectedly, things took a turn for the worst.

Most likely induced by a genetic mutation or the appearance of a similar yet stronger pathogen that preyed on the conditions set up by the first; a new disease emerged and just like that, one after the other, the adults on the island, previously untouched and unaffected by the other sickness started getting ill too. And in a strange turn of events, when they did, the disease ravished them worse than it had the children, quickly ending in death.

When these strange anomalies started occurring, Gon immediately wanted to get his aunt Mito and Granny off of the island while he went in search of a way to help everyone but unfortunately, a strict quarantine was quickly imposed before he could make the arrangements for them to leave.

Chaos immediately ensued. The ports were crowded within an hour but there were Nen-using enforcement troops stationed almost everywhere he looked, as if to prevent people from boarding ships or carrying out any plans to escape.

With this, the reality of the situation bore down on the inhabitants of the island like a grim reminder that death waited, giving rise to panic, tempers and widespread fear among the trapped citizenry.

In no time at all, some fights broke out as those civilians who were beyond desperate to get their loved ones off the island mobbed the uniformed guards.

Following this increase in violence, there was an immediate outcry for the removal of the special troops, for the quarantine to be lifted and for the unaffected to be allowed to leave; but the representatives sent by the Hunters' Association held firm amidst all accusations, insisting that there must be tight security as there was no way they could afford for this disease to leave the island and become one of the worst pandemic outbreaks in human history.

They eventually made an official announcement, revealing that their doctors and scientists were also risking their lives and needed more time to conduct tests on the human and animal population in order to determine the origin of the pathogen, the root cause of its mutation and to decipher the mystery of whether it was intentionally or accidentally brought to the island.

This rigorous testing period needed to be initiated just in case similar cases started popping up around the world and if they had to get rough in order to keep the high risk population immobile and under control, then doing so was not something they were afraid of.

Thus, the riots were quickly dispelled with everyone already on the island not being allowed to leave, even if they showed no signs or symptoms of infection.

Within six hours of that latest move and the imposing of a stricter quarantine, every known port was locked down and uniformed guards were seen not only on the ports, but also patrolling in various housing settlements as well.

It would be near impossible to escape without notice but fortunately, under the cover of darkness one evening, Gon managed to slip off the island on a little pirogue just before the lesser known ports were located and secured. It was a gloomy, teary departure, and while he was worried about what would happen to his aunt Mito and Granny, he was glad that he was able to get away to try and find help.

A day later, he was eventually able to board a ship that was heading for the Azian continent, and having heard long ago that the medical research there was among some of the most advanced in the world, Gon thought that he had had his first lucky break.

The journey to each of the major clinics was long and hard but the disappointment was even more ruthless and came crashing down on him when, upon arriving at the front office of each of these clinics, he was given the same story: there were only junior doctors present and all senior research staff had taken 'leave' for an unspecified period.

His initial disappointment morphed into confusion, but then Gon figured that this was probably the work of the Hunters' Association. There was too much secrecy involved and it had to be that those missing doctors were Hunters who had been enlisted to work on the mysterious case on Whale Island.

At first, he felt happy to know that the best medical doctors were already dealing with the issue, but then his hope fizzled out as time passed ruthlessly. It had been months since he'd first come to the continent. He was basically sleeping on the streets and with no way to contact anyone on Whale Island, he was under a lot of stress. Only the continued absence of the senior doctors at the clinics he occasionally returned to visit clued him in on the fact that the disease was still active.

This was when Gon decided to go out on his own to try to find other ways to help.

Attempting to resolve the situation on his own did not produce any favorable results though, and a few more months without any leads and many more failures weighed heavily on his tired mind, destroying him slowly from the inside. His determination was the only thing that kept him sane; but in that time, Gon had become severely anxious. And in the few weeks that followed this, he had also stopped sleeping at night or eating much.

It was during one of these sleepless nights filled with delusions that a sudden thought had hit him. What if the illness on Whale Island wasn't a result of anything in their world but was due to a contamination of some sort that had found its way to the popular shipping town from somewhere else? Somewhere mysterious and dangerous… Somewhere like the Dark Continent?

That would explain why the Hunters' Association was so aggressively involved in this particular situation, and why they were so determined to bring it under control.

With this realization, Gon knew that he had to find Ging, the only man he could think of with enough knowledge of the Dark Continent to confirm his suspicions and tell him about what could possibly be taking place.

But luck was not with him. The last time he had spoken to his dad was when he had called him almost a year earlier to find out what to do about his Nen and now the number he'd used to contact him then had already been changed.

As usual, Ging was nowhere to be found when Gon needed him the most. None of his questions could be posed to the man in absentia; there was absolutely nothing he could do to advance his attempts to find a cure, and being forced to remain in a recurring loop looking for his elusive father was not a good feeling at all.

There was always the option to directly contact the Hunters' Association, which most likely possessed ways to contact Ging, but Gon subconsciously knew that this would be a horrible idea. Surely they won't have a problem with helping him, but Gon remembered that he had last reported his location as Whale Island and he was convinced that without a doubt, if someone in the Association were to figure out that he had left the island during the quarantine and was currently in the Azian Continent, he'd be captured and sent back there.

And who knows what penalties he'd have to face...

But…

Maybe he was overthinking it. Maybe this was all just his delusions talking and things weren't so serious that he'd be dragged back to Whale Island before he could find a solution, but he did not want to risk it. He only had one option for a resolution and no matter how unreachable that option was, he needed to maximize what little time he had left to locate it.

This thought frustrated him immensely, and when Gon managed to reach out to Kite, not even she knew where Ging was.

Kite did promise to use some of her connections to help find him but this did not reassure Gon and he felt hopeless, knowing that with each second that passed, his little time was running out - and fast.

How long would it be before he got word that either Granny or his aunt Mito was afflicted with the mysterious disease?

Would they live long enough for him to find a cure? Would he even _**know**_ when they died? What if he found a way to help them only to find that they were already dead?

Gon had not wanted to think about these possibilities and now that he had, he couldn't stop. His thoughts raged, his desperation mounted, escalating and haunting him until one day he decided to leave the safety of the city to explore the lesser known parts of the continent he was in. Although unlikely, there was always the minute chance that someone on the outskirts of town could have spotted Ging.

But it was hard.

A few days of this exploration and Gon was already sick to his stomach from having to witness firsthand the kind of evils that took place in the shadows of society – the type that he was helpless against preventing.

This did not make him halt his journey though as Gon knew that sooner or later he'd come upon the clue that he needed to figure out Ging's whereabouts.

Thus, every day onwards was spent in the ghettos around the major city, the places where people fought for survival and cared little about each other's well-being, and by the time the sun rose each morning, Gon was left feeling a little emptier inside.

Murder, assault, robbery and abduction were some of the things that he witnessed while walking through those streets, and while he generally tried to mind his own business, he couldn't help but try to assist whenever he could.

And it was this spirit of duty that caused Gon to happen upon something that would change his life forever.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Oooh! So this is the end of the introductory chapter for the new story!

I'll be posting the new chapter soon after I update one of my other stories (OR MAYBE EVEN BEFORE THAT) so look out for it. I hope you like this so far... things will get even more complicated for Gon :3


	3. Chapter 2 - Trouble

**A/N:** Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews! It's time for chapter two! ヽ(´∇｀)ﾉ Oh and don't forget to check out the recording of this chapter at watch?v=Vhl92yUcVdc&feature=youtu(put a dot)be

 **NOTES** : "I got my heart's desire, and there my troubles began." - Lev Grossman, The Magicians

 **Chapter Summary:** Determined to find his dad, Gon briefly loses track of his goal when he encounters a bit of trouble and is swayed by his innate desire to help someone in need. Is this diversion a good or bad thing? Will it ultimately assist with the path that he has chosen to walk or create a situation where he will be forced to walk another path?

 **Chapter Rating:** Violence and foul language

 **Chapter Dictionary** :

[[Sound]]

Obaasan: Grandma / old woman

Ojisan: An older man / uncle

Imouto san: Younger sister

* * *

" **H** ELP!"

HALTING IMMEDIATELY, Gon looked quickly to his left to see that an elderly woman was getting harassed near an alleyway.

Five men were standing around while one was roughly holding her by the scruff of her collar and another was restraining her hands behind her back while grinning. An eighth man approached wearing a shrewd expression and wielding a rusty crowbar.

His steps were bold, strong and cocksure and it was clear, from the way his aura held a magnitude of confidence, that he was the leader of that group of thugs.

Chapter Two: Trouble

His progression stopped and he looked down at the distressed woman with cruel eyes and lips locked in a scowl.

"'Help'? _ **Who**_ are you calling for help? No one can help you. Now—" He sneered, taking a menacing step toward her. "Let's settle something between you and me, hm? You _**can**_ give us what we asked for, can't you?"

"I'm not in the mood to grant any wishes for scum like you so leave me alone," the woman grated out. "Consider it a good thing that I don't want to get mixed up with you today. That way you get to live one more disgusting day on this earth."

"Watch your mouth you little witch!" The man restraining her yelled in her ear as he shook her violently. "That's the boss you're talking to. How about you stop acting like you can kill us and surrender?"

"Surrender, surrender! That's all you dumbasses keep yapping about!" The woman said with a smirk. "As flattered as I am to have eight young men constantly following around an old lady like me, I must decline your request. As I said, I'm not in the mood."

"Bullshit!" Another one of the thugs protested. "You're no old woman!"

"Yeah! We know what you can do, so give up and give us what we asked for!"

"Ha!" The old woman grinned and tried to pull away but the man behind her simply responded by pulling her back to him. She stopped struggling and looked up at the group's leader. "You want it so badly? Do you think you guys can really handle what I can give you?" She countered and the entire group of men laughed raucously.

"Oh ho, Granny's got talks!" The leader exclaimed, as he started swinging the crowbar he was holding from side to side. "But, I'm beginning to lose patience with you. Just drop the act and admit it; you ain't no average obaasan aren't cha?" He leaned close and pressed the chisel edge of the crowbar against her chin. "Your newest guise is so good we almost didn't recognize you this time. Did you think that we'd be less likely to suspect your identity if you dressed yourself up as an old geezer?"

"You know, you might make good food for my friends," The old woman muttered with morbid fascination in lieu of a response. Her smile was cold. "Sometimes, they like easy prey like you…"

"Huh? 'Food'? What are ya gonna summon to help ya, you damn witch?" The man gripping her collar asked. "A pack of cannibals? Hunting dogs?" He shook her harshly. "Dumbass, we know all about your powers so we came prepared and—"

"You know all about my powers? And you still challenge me like this?" The old woman huffed. "Stupid, stupid fodder... you're no good at all." She looked over at him with a condescending expression. "Now that I think about it, you might give my friends some bad indigestion. They don't like dumb, disgusting fodder like you."

"What you say?" One of the other men yelled as he marched up to her. "Who do you think you're calling—!"

Gon sighed. He knew that he should mind his own business. He knew that he should have continued walking but that day he was already tired, irritated, and at the limit of his tolerance. Nenless and with only the strength in his fists to use, he ignored the voice in his head that urged him not to interfere and rushed the men.

The grunt standing on the far edge of the group heard Gon's approach and turned around just in time to counter his attack, but the man couldn't adequately block the powerful fist that came at his face with lightning speed. "What the—"

[[Crunch]]

His nose spurted blood. "Argh!" He stumbled towards Gon and swung his fist awkwardly but Gon dodged it skillfully. "Why you little shit!"

[[Whomp]]

The man fell forward after Gon's fist connected with his stomach and at the commotion, the other seven men turned around. Seeing their bloodied companion sprawled out on the ground, their eyes widened in varying degrees of surprise. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Let that woman go," Gon demanded.

"You know her?" The leader asked, gripping his crowbar so hard that his knuckles were white. The sneer quirking his lips upward twitched and it was clear that he did not appreciate having been interrupted as he appeared to be one second short of a breakdown.

"…" Gon simply watched him without saying a thing.

"I asked you a question you little fucker!" the man yelled as his calm disposition evaporated in an instant. "Do you fucking know this witch?!"

"No." Gon shrugged. "It's not nice to pick on defenseless old people."

"'Defenseless'? 'Old'?" The man holding the crowbar laughed and nudged the old woman next to him. "He actually thinks you really _**are**_ a defenseless old woman!" His laughter increased in volume and tears pearled at the corners of his eyes. "You...an _**old**_ woman...hahahahaha! There seriously are some dumb fucks left in this world! Seems like natural selection didn't get 'em all…!"

"This is your last warning..." Gon gritted his teeth. "I'm not in a good mood today, so you better do as I say." He narrowed his gaze dangerously. "Let. Her. Go."

"Ha!" the man pushed the old woman and she fell unceremoniously onto the uneven ground. "Well would you look at that! I'm not in a good mood either! _Obaasan_ here was an _Imouto_ _san_ yesterday and an _Ojisan_ the day before." He growled. "Had me running all over this wretched godforsaken mess of a ghetto for days. Kept changing her fucking appearance and that pissed me off." He gripped the crowbar tighter. "So come here let me beat your face to a bloody pulp you dumb ass! That'll teach you not to interfere!"

"Go right ahead...if you _**can**_ ," Gon whispered crudely, his expression darkening as he got into a fighting position. "But you're going to have to come to _**me**_."

"Why you little…" With barely any warning, the man covered the distance between himself and Gon with long angry strides as he prepared to attack. "Kids should respect adults but bratty fuckers like you have no understanding of the word 'respect'. I'm gonna make ya regret that cocky attitude!" The loose gravel grated under his worn leather boots as he first aimed a high kick at Gon's head but when the boy dodged that, he spun around and kicked at his chest. Gon was fast, and those kicks barely grazed the front of his coat, causing the man to growl loudly. "You…must be feeling so good about yourself…but let's see how you handle this!" Looking back at the other members of his gang that were standing close by, he nodded. "Come guys—" he pointed at Gon "—let's teach this boy some manners!"

[[Swoosh]]

Gon ducked low to escape the crowbar that was swung at his head but as he did, three of the other guys tried to grab him while two were running at him from his left and he had to throw his body backwards and to the right in order to avoid getting caught.

"Urgh…"

His agility and flexibility had saved him, but the sharp gravel had cut into him deeply and the exposed skin of his arms and legs stung where it was raw and bruised.

[[Whomp]]

"Ah!" Gon gasped as a kick caught him in his side before he could move away. The pain stunned him momentarily, but he managed to roll to the left before the man could stomp him. His side ached and he was sure that a few of his ribs were bruised, but he gritted his teeth and bore the pain without losing sight of his attackers. This will end soon and he will win; Gon was confident of that.

[[Swoosh]]

He frowned, ducking low and the punch aimed at his head missed by a hairsbreadth. They weren't playing fair and it was clear that this fight would have been far easier if they hadn't charged him all at once, but Gon was not deterred by their combined strength.

 _I can take them on…_

 _I—_

First an uppercut that made him dizzy, then three high-kicks followed rapidly, one after the other, meeting his body with perfect accuracy.

[[Whomp]]

[[Whomp]]

[[Whomp]]

 _Ugh I…_ Gon wiped the blood away from his bruised lip and raised his guard ... _I will beat all of them._

[[Cough]]

 _All…seven…_

Gon was aware that he was outnumbered by men who surely were experienced fighters, but he knew that his strength lay in his agility, resilience, flexibility and ability to analyze a situation while on the move.

[[Swoosh]]

He blocked a high kick and jumped over the leg that one of the thugs were attempting to use to trip him.

To anyone looking on, it would appear as if a kid was getting beat up by a gang of strong men, but Gon remained confident. He had a plan; all he needed to do was grasp the slightest opportunity to counter and as he continued to take their combined attacks head on, taking a few punches, whilst dealing out much more, he studied their movements for that small opening until…

[[Snap]]

"Ah! You fucking brat I—"

[[Whomp]]

Gon kicked the man below him and he blacked out. The others rushed him but he met their blows with a combination attack of kicks and punches.

[[Snap]]

[[Whomp]]

[[Crack]]

[[Snap]]

[[THUD]]

Four more of his attackers fell.

[[Whomp]]

[[CRACK]]

"Boss!" The last guy shouted as Gon kicked him backwards. He held on to his side and coughed, spitting up a little blood. "Let's get out of here! This fool can't be human! He just keeps taking our hits! He...he isn't falling!"

"No way." The guy with the crowbar swiped a punch at Gon and when it landed, he grinned. "I'm not gonna surrender to a kid! I'm not leaving until I kill this fucker. I'll teach him to mind his own business!"

[[THUMP]]

"Ugh!" Gon fell to the ground with a loud groan but as the man lifted the crowbar he was holding high enough to gain adequate momentum to split his skull with his next attack, Gon kicked his shin hard and the man howled in pain, dropping the crowbar.

Acting quickly, Gon scrambled to his feet as the man doubled over, and with a sadistic, bloodied grin, he asked, "I thought you were going to kill me?"

His attacker regarded him with eyes full of hate. "Shut up you—!"

[[Whomp]]

"Fuck!"

[[Whomp]]

Gon kicked him again and again, and he fell down, backwards onto the cracked asphalt.

He scrambled to get up. "How dare you humiliate me?! You…you are _**so**_ —"

[[Whomp]]

"Gack! I'm…going to fucking _**kill**_ you!" Another kick caused him to roll over unto his front and as he was trying to crawl towards his crowbar a few feet away, a swift hard kick to his side caused him to spit up blood.

"Gahh! I'm going to—!"

[[Whomp]]

"Shit…" One of the fallen men cursed as he looked on at Gon ruthlessly beating up his boss. "I…I'm s-sorry boss!" He shouted as he got up slowly, taking advantage of Gon's distraction to limp away in the opposite direction.

"Wait…don't leave!" The man shouted after his fleeing comrade. He clenched his fist. "I—"

[[Whomp]]

"Argh!"

"Why are you talking?" Gon asked. "I didn't say that you could talk."

[[Whomp]]

"What are you trying to do? Get them to come help you?"

[[Crack]]

"Ack, Stop…"

[[Whomp]]

[[Whomp]]

"You want them to come gang up on me like before?!"

[[Whomp]]

"Ughh…"

The fight was basically over and Gon had won, but he continued to kick the guy in front of him, taking out his frustration on the gang's boss until the man became limp.

Stopping at last and looking down at the motionless body on the ground, Gon's nostrils flared as his rage slowly abated. The man was not dead, but he was definitely immobilized now. He won't be harassing anyone for a while.

"You've done good work handling all eight of them effortlessly," The old woman commented as she walked up to where Gon was standing. Looking over the unconscious bodies of those who had not managed to run off, she smirked. "You're quite a resilient boy. These men were experienced fighters..."

"Yeah..." Gon only gave her a ghost of a smile and then turned to walk off.

"Wait."

Gon paused mid-step.

"Hm." Glancing around quickly and seeing that she was completely safe and that there were no more men following her like before, the old woman walked slowly up to him whilst smiling. "Thank you."

"It's okay," Gon replied but as he started to walk again, the strange woman followed close behind him.

"You look very troubled."

At first Gon said nothing, hoping that she'd eventually take a hint and go away, but when the woman continued following him as he walked through the ghetto, he finally stopped and looked back at her. "Who are you?"

"You _**really**_ want to know who I am?" The old woman ventured slyly.

Gon nodded.

"Some call me a witch, some call me an angel…" She chuckled, briefly stopping to adjust the ruffled white collar that peeked above her long, corseted black dress. "Who do you _**think**_ I am?"

Gon seemed to consider that question seriously for a moment; looking her over from the unusual purple-streaked white hair that cascaded down her hunched over shoulders in long waves, to her black dress and boots before locking eyes with her pewter stare once more. "I can't say. I don't know you," he replied brusquely.

"Heh," The old woman laughed. "Fair enough…but no need to be so cautious, little one." She smirked. "I have the power to help you out of whatever troubles are plaguing you." Pointing back to where Gon had chased off her attackers, she continued, "I promise that as payment for your selfless act, I shall reward you with anything your heart desires, no matter how big or luxurious your wish is."

"Really?"

"Yes. _**Nothing**_ is impossible for me."

Still a bit skeptical, Gon replied, "All I want is to find my dad… Can you do that? Can you help me?"

"Your _**dad**_?" The old woman asked, clearly surprised by his strange request.

"Yes," Gon confirmed. "I need to find him in order to save my family…"

 _Hmmm._ The woman rubbed her chin. _Such an innocent request._ Her sharp grey gaze analyzed the young man in front of her. _What shall I do with this one?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Gon...should you really be trusting her? Did Mito-san ever tell you not to talk to weird strangers?

26/11/17 Note: I was quite busy and in the middle of working on a very important application that was due on Friday, but somehow I managed to put in a lot of work on this draft and the next chapter's? It's magic I tell ya! Or maybe it's simply the magic of National Novel Writing Month x'D

Anyways, like I've said before, this month is special and will have more updates from me so…Have a great day today my friends o((*^▽^*))o and see you very soon in another update for another one of my stories!

P.S.: No...the old woman is not Hisoka in disguise lol


	4. Chapter 3 - A Deal

**Chapter Summary:**

Finally seeing a way to save his loved ones, Gon makes a deal with a suspicious witch...

 **Notes:**

"Each player must accept the cards life deals him or her: but once they are in hand, he or she alone must decide how to play the cards in order to win the game." - Voltaire

 **A/N:** Made it to the third chapter ヽ( 'ω' )ﾉ See the AUDIO / podfic for this chapter here /watch?v=w2CyaGMO7bA&feature=youtu(PUT A DOT HERE)be

 **Chapter Rating:** None

 **Chapter Dictionary** :

o0o0o0o Begins or ends a flashback.

Kiriko: A Magical Beast with the ability to change its appearance...reference Hunter x Hunter manga, vol. 1 chapter 4, HxH 2011 episode 2

* * *

" **R** EALLY?"

"YES. **NOTHING** IS IMPOSSIBLE for me."

Still a bit skeptical, Gon replied, "All I want is to find my dad… Can you do that? Can you help me?"

"Your **dad**?" The old woman asked, clearly surprised by his strange request.

"Yes," Gon confirmed. "I need to find him in order to save my family…"

 _Hmmm._ The woman rubbed her chin. _Such an innocent request._ Her sharp grey gaze analyzed the young man in front of her. _What shall I do with this one?_

Chapter Three: A Deal

Unbeknownst to Gon, this was not some odd stroke of luck that he had stumbled upon. This old woman had posed this offer of assistance to many people in the past and was used to them wishing for either vast riches, eternal youth or incredible power.

She had grown tired of human greed and now manipulated it for her own entertainment so much so that it had become a hobby of hers to turn the selfish wishes of people against them. It mattered not who they were or where they came from and how badly they wanted their wishes to come true; she promised to grant their wishes and did just that, making their most lusted after dreams come true in the form of horrid nightmares.

If anyone was to ask her why she did this, she would simply reply that it was because it was fun. She did not fool herself into thinking that she was doing the world a good deed by getting rid of greedy people; she did not care about any of that, only the misery that claimed her victims whenever their greedy desires consumed them.

It was cruel, but it was immensely fun for a voyeur like her. And the more self-centered the wish, the more fun she had, but...

Her pewter eyes settled on the boy before her.

But what was she to do now that she was faced with this boy who simply asked to see his father? His wish was neither selfish nor vain, but pure and selfless.

She was not happy about this at all, as she was not the harmless and hunched over old woman that her current guise purported, but a dark witch that reveled in causing misshapen circumstances particularly to travelers. Doing good deeds was not her usual fare, but despite this, she could not help but be impressed by the unusual young man looking up at her.

"Okay, I'll help you with my power," she eventually agreed.

"You can do it?!" Gon asked in a surprised voice. "You really can help me find my dad?!"

"This is not going to be easy for you," The old woman warned in a throaty, creepy whisper, observing that Gon's resolve did not flicker at this. He did not even attempt to put some distance between them and remained standing close, looking at her with fiery eyes.

At this display of bravery, she smirked, looking over him with renewed interest. _This is not a good thing for you,_ she thought with a smile. _It's never a good thing to pique my interest_.

 _Heh._

Possessing a tired expression yet eager eyes, this boy appeared as if he had already suffered quite a bit of emotional strain in order to help the loved ones he seemed so determined to save. Now, the witch wanted to know if this same determined composure, youthful vigor and strong will that had gotten him this far, would remain after he knew of the perils he'd have to encounter to save his home. Was he truly brave, or was he simply stupid? Would he remain strong and unmoved or wither to nothing? Would he abandon his loved ones in order to save his life, or would he sacrifice himself for them?

She wanted to know. She _**needed**_ to know, but despite this she went against her own mischievous desires to warn, "If I am to give you the tools to find your father, the price you'd have to pay might not be one you like…"

"Price?" Gon's brow furrowed. "But…didn't you say that you'd help me in return for what I did for you?"

A moment of silence passed between them as they each stared at the other. Finally, a smile creased one corner of the witch's lips.

"Hoho!" she chuckled heartily and her pristine purple streaked white hair glittered in the morning sun. "You're actually a smart one." She gave him a bright smile. "What's your name, boy?"

"Gon Freecs. My father is—"

"Ging Freecs, Double Star Archaeological Hunter and one of the most powerful Hunters from the Hunters' Association." Her smile became a smirk. "Also…probably _**the**_ _**most**_ difficult person to find."

Gon's eyebrows shot up. _How does an old woman from this ghetto know about Ging?! Who is she? Maybe she met him already...but how does she know that I'm his son?_ His surprised expression dissolved into suspicion. "How do you know my dad?"

"I know quite a lot of things, Gon," the old witch responded mysteriously. "I even knew your name before you told me. I only asked because I wanted to see if you would have lied…"

"And what would have happened if I had lied?"

"Let's just say it's best you don't know." She started walking and gestured for him to follow her. When he did, she continued. "I don't usually share my name with people, since they don't live long enough to see me again anyway, but you're…different, I'm sure I'll see you again."

"Huh?" Gon cocked his head to one side as his thoughts raged.

 _'They don't live long'?_

 _What does that mean—_

"My name's Cassandra, and my Nen gives me a _**very**_ unusual ability. I can summon people and animals from different worlds to assist…or _**destroy**_ anyone. And I also possess the ability to amplify certain spells and use them without charms and symbols." Stopping suddenly, she looked to Gon with a serious expression. "I won't tell of the mechanisms behind my abilities, but I will tell you that there are always consequences whenever I try to use powerful spells to help people… _ **very interesting**_ consequences…" She laughed, a light happy sound before her voice lowered in an excited, yet sinister whisper. "And I've learned to enjoy watching whatever unfolds…"

"'Spells'?…So you're a witch?" Gon asked, as if he'd only just realized this. Prior to this encounter, his sole knowledge of witches had come from the extravagant tales his Granny would tell him whenever the power went out. Those were nights spent sitting at the large dining table with only the light from a few flickering candles to illuminate the room and a hot cup of cocoa to warm his hands.

Back then Gon had thought that those tales were made up by his grandmother to help pass the time so that he would not grow restless and mischievous; but now...

"..." He focused his questioning gaze on the old woman before him. "If you really are a witch, then—"

"And what would you do if I were to answer in the affirmative?" Cassandra interrupted, releasing her aura in a magenta wave. It was an aura that Gon was unable to see, but he felt its intensity and shuddered. "I'll show you something interesting if that would ease your doubts, ne?" she cooed. "Watch closely…"

"What…" Gon's features were more surprised than fearful as he watched her transform from a crotchety old woman into a tall, young woman with skin the color of warm, polished copper. She had the same white hair that she had in her last disguise but this time, as it contrasted with her smooth dark skin, she appeared to be stunningly beautiful. "How did you-"

"Heh." Cassandra chuckled. Her eyes were still hidden by wavy white bangs, but she looked straight at him as if she could see him clearly. "Didn't you hear what those thugs were saying while they were trying to catch me?" She pushed aside the flowing purple-streaked white hair that hid her pewter irises and flashed him a stunning white smile. "I can change my appearance at will." Tugging at the black dress she wore, she cocked her head to one side and her wide smile became more mischievous; fox-like. "Don't look so surprised. With a father like Ging Freecs, I'm sure you understand that there are quite a few powerful Nen users out here. Even more, within that bunch, there are those who have learned to combine their natural abilities with their Nen type. In my case, it's a careful combination of genetics, Nen and Magic that's given me the power to do what I do."

"'Genetics'?"

"Hnn, yes," Cassandra replied, nodding, her expression a bit more serious now. "I won't tell you all the details but I'm not fully human—" She smiled "—let's just say that one of my parents is human, while the other has the power to change their appearance at will…"

"Change appearances? Like a shape-shifter?" Gon held on to the edge of his chin and looked away momentarily as he thought about what the woman had just told him. Somehow, it was giving him an odd feeling of Déjà Vu. He did not know many shape-shifters except… His eyes snapped back to ones that were a bit more slitted like those of the strange beasts he had met during the Hunters' Exam. "Is one of your parents by chance a Kiri—"

"Meh," Cassandra interrupted him, appearing momentarily surprised that Gon was familiar with magical beasts. "Talking about my family bores me, but you seem to be quite invested in yours…" Her smile was cunning. "You mentioned earlier about wanting to find your dad or something?"

Gon immediately perked up and he stepped closer to her. "Yes! So does that mean you'd help me find my dad?! I need to find him now! I need to hurry before—!"

The witch held up one hand. "Calm down there, boy."

"I'm not a _**boy**_." Gon puffed up his cheeks. "Stop calling me that; I'm already fifteen years old! And I'll be sixteen soon!"

Cassandra ignored him. "Okay boy." Scratching the back of her head, she asked in a low voice, "Did you hear anything I said before at all? The price of this wish might even cost you your life."

Unperturbed, Gon clenched his fist and nodded bravely. "I'll pay whatever the price is for my wish!"

"Anything?" The witch singsonged with a sly smile.

"Anything!" Gon confirmed. "I'll do whatever it takes to save my family."

o0o0o0o

 **NB:** Present time…

The rumbling of thunder snapped Gon out of his reverie and he closed his eyes, trying to gather the courage to continue with what he was doing.

 _Why am I hesitating?_

Thinking of the witch now was making him feel uneasy in a way that he could not explain but he inhaled deeply and focused on all the reasons why he should not give up. _I can't give up now._

 _But…_

Gon felt as if his heart was suddenly weighted down by the immense rush of guilt that he was experiencing. His aunt Mito would not be pleased if she knew that he was dabbling in magic but Gon knew that he had to do whatever was necessary in order to save not only hers, but many other lives.

In addition to that, there was no way he could stop now. The shape-shifting witch had warned that the ritual was basically like a contract with another realm and that if he stopped midway, there was no telling what could happen.

' _It's a very powerful spell,'_ Cassandra's words echoed in his head. _'You're a very special boy today, un Gon-kun? This spell is my family's but I'll teach it to you. I don't use it often so show me something interesting, ne?'_

He swallowed his anxiety and turned to face the broken window behind him that displayed an angry sky occasionally lit by ominous flashes of lightning.

"I hope this works." Gon mumbled as a wave of panic tried to grip him. Despite convincing himself that he was not scared, he could not deny the danger his senses were picking up on in his disturbed surroundings and he was suddenly on alert.

Part of what worried him was that the day had been nice and sunny before he had started the spell.

The sun had been high in the sky, the breeze had been crisp and cool and the sky had been bright, blue and resplendent. Now everything was in complete contrast to that and the howling wind that forced its way through the crevices of the broken pinewood shack seemed to be warning him, telling him to stop.

 _ **"Don't do this."**_

 _ **"Why do you insist?**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Do you know what you're sacrificing?"**_

 _ **"Is this really worth it?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **It's not too late to stop—"**_

"I can't stop," Gon mumbled, as if responding to the unspoken questions that this incredible force of nature seemed to be throwing at him. He stepped forward with determination. "I won't stop. Not after I've come this far. Not when the lives of those I love are at risk."

 _ **"You will regret this!"**_

Just then a particularly strong gust of wind literally shook the walls of the shack, causing the galvanized roof to shiver and creak in its wake and Gon allowed the paper in his hand to be pulled away by its cold agitated fingers. He did not need it anymore anyway.

Closing his eyes, he recalled the last thing the witch had told him before she'd disappeared,

 _"There is only one way to grant a wish like yours. If you memorize these words and repeat them without fault; if you're truly serious in your heart about wanting to sacrifice everything to save your family, a mirrored portal will be shown to you. This is a forbidden spell and one of my more dangerous ones, but it's the only one that can help you. In this portal, you will see and learn of things that you never knew existed. Beautiful, painful, pleasurable things...and if my friends on the other side take a liking to your cause and admire your spirit as I have, they will tell you what you need to know...they know everything."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hmmmmm...

 **Next Chapter Preview** : Will Gon successfully complete the spell to acquire the help that the needs? And who could the witch's friends be? Does that mean trouble for Gon?


	5. Chapter 4 - Contract

**Surprise! Another update! Thanks to all those who have been following this story! Things are getting quite a bit more difficult for Gon...**

 **Chapter Summary:** Gon is delighted that his spell worked, but then quickly regrets this as something dangerous starts unfolding right before his eyes.

 **Notes:**

"It is impossible to unsign a contract, so do all your thinking before you sign." - Warren Buffet

 **A/N** : I used Google Translate and my imagination to create the twisted sort of language that is simply bad Latin in this. So don't kill me, that was intentional; Gon is supposed to be speaking some kind of old language from the paper that the witch gave him.

2) Definitions may not be what one is familiar with but it's what I know...

 **Chapter Dictionary:**

[[Sound]]

Incubus: Male version of the succubus. According to myth, this is a type of demon that is said to prey on sleeping women in order to have sex with them and feed off of their [sexual] energy. Victims are usually left weak or dead after having their energies stolen by such an encounter.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters rightfully belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I just borrow them for a little too much fun...

* * *

 **C** LOSING HIS EYES, HE RECALLED the last thing the witch had told him before she had disappeared,

 _"There is only one way to grant a wish like yours. If you memorize these words and repeat them without fault; if you're truly serious in your heart about wanting to sacrifice everything to save your family, a mirrored portal will be shown to you. This is a forbidden spell and one of my more dangerous ones, but it's the only one that can help you. In this portal, you will see and learn of things that you never knew existed. Beautiful, painful, pleasurable things...and if my friends on the other side take a liking to your cause and admire your spirit as I have, they will tell you what you need to know...they know everything."_

Chapter Four: Contract

Those words echoed in his head, and keeping his eyes closed and breaths even, Gon's lips started to move as he recited the ancient words that were written on the paper.

"Ego vsilo sacrificare voluit ... Ets, quot necesse est...quae capits... " ("I want to sacrifice…whatever is necessary…whatever it takes…")

The wind's miserable howling got louder, angrier and more malevolent, but Gon did not stop, his words did not waver and his spirit held no fear.

"Nunc mihit ytecum vicissims formantil." ("I now form a contract between you and me.")

As if testing his resolve, the wind increased in intensity, causing parts of the ramshackle structure he was in to start coming undone. Suddenly a sharp pain bloomed across his right cheek as he was scraped when something particularly sharp whizzed past his face, but his thoughts remained on his task. Without pausing or opening his eyes, the convictions he had sworn to flashed across his mind to strengthen his determination,

 _This. Whatever it is…_

 _No matter what I have to endure._

 _I will do anything._

 _I just want to help you Aunt Mito...Granny…_

 _I don't want you to die._

[[Crash]]

[[Boom]]

[[Slam]]

The noise about him was deafening. The howling wind, tearing at everything it could sink its chilled fingers into was wrecking his shelter but Gon kept his eyes closed, focusing instead on his reason for going through all of this.

 _'Be safe, Gon!'_ Mito's hoarse voice, made raw by hours of crying, echoed in his consciousness. Back then, he had only yelled back to her that he'd stay safe and would be back with her soon but she had only smiled sadly in response, no doubt thinking that with the disease raging on the island, that this was probably the last time she would be seeing him.

Gon remembered one thing quite clearly from their tearful departure though, one thing that helped him through these rough times. Despite his aunt Mito's tears, there was a quiet joy in her eyes, which he assumed must be the type that a mother would have, knowing that she had protected her child.

Yes, Mito was his mother, he had accepted her as such and he would be damned if he was not willing to do whatever it took to protect her and his granny.

All was not lost; at least not yet. Just that morning, while out in the city, he had been fortunate enough to get his hands on an old newspaper that seemed to be one of few that had not been muted by the Hunters' Association in reporting what was happening on Whale Island. And although it did not provide a truthful assessment of the real situation and was reporting with the intent to inform the public about the current fish shortage, it had given Gon the bit of hope that he needed: it was not too late for his home.

 _'The ongoing worldwide rare seafood shortage shows no sign of receiving a solution. Whale Island, one of the lesser territories located to the far west, is popularly known for its sea trades. Currently under the purview of the Hunters' Association, it has had its ports shut down ten months earlier in order to halt its trades. This continues to affect the supply of rare seafood which Whale Island specializes in and in response to growing public dissatisfaction and an outcry for information on this lengthy closure, the Hunters' Association has released a statement indicating that this has been done to reduce migration of a native animal species that has been found to host a non-deadly pathogen. There have been reports of a possibility for mutation, in which the pathogen can then cause fatal sickness, but the quick thinking of the Association has halted casualties thus[…]'_

It was a short article hidden in an obscure corner of the paper but it contained all the information that Gon wanted to see. The Association's doctors were still occupying the Island, which meant that they had not given up completely. And casualties had been halted, meaning that there was a strong possibility that his family and friends were still alive. This though, did not mean that they were in good health or out of the path of danger.

Gon clenched his fist.

The flaps of his coat whipped wildly about his body and the drizzling rain, brought in by the angry wind stung his skin. Just as it felt like the wind might tear him to pieces as it was doing everything around him, Gon finished the last sentence that would end the spell and secure the future of his homeland.

"Ego promittol tsibi darett vlobis ... pretiam quoniam una sincerist ominilus oltamus ..." ("I promise to give you the price…for a sincere wish.")

There was a sudden eerie silence as the howling wind ceased its miserable thrashing immediately.

It was over. He had finished the spell just as the witch had instructed, and with his task now complete, nature itself seemed to be done with trying to stop him. Was that a good sign, or a bad one?

Gon felt the warmth of the sun on the exposed skin of his arms and the back of his thighs where his coat ended but he did not open his eyes, too afraid now to see if yet another plan had failed.

[[CRASH]]

Contrary to his desire though, Gon had no other choice but to open his eyes when a resoundingly loud, crashing sound split the air and he yelped in surprise at what he saw.

A large, gilded mirror at least three feet taller than he was, stood at the centre of the symbol he had drawn.

Gon approached it cautiously. It was beautiful and he had an uncontrollable desire to touch it.

 _A mirror?_

 _Is this the portal thing Cassandra told me about? Where does it lead to? Do I have to go in?_

He hesitated.

 _Ah...but…_

"How...did it get here? Where did it come from?"

Gon's doubt was expressed verbally but his hesitation vanished when an uncontainable curiosity took control of him and as he started walking again, circling the edge of the symbol, walking cautiously, slowly, he examined the large mirror. From what he could see, it was not an illusion, but had form and its structure seemed to be composed of pure gold and bejewelled with semi-precious stones.

The light of their beauty was reflected in his honey hued eyes.

"What is this?" Gon's fingertips itched. He was tempted to reach out and touch the surface of the pristine glass that reminded him of the clear water that shimmered on the horizon, but he did not. Something inside of him was screaming at him not to.

He pushed aside that worried feeling.

"So…The spell; it…worked?"

 _No._

 _This can't be real._

 _Am I hallucinating?_

Gon looked from the mirror to his surroundings and that was when he was finally struck by how messed up the shack was. There were pieces of wood, glass and rusty nails strewn about – the only remnants of what was once his shelter. Now it could not even be considered to be a 'shack' anymore as the rotting rafters that once composed the roof had been the first to go and all the walls, except for one, had been blown away by the ferocious wind. It was total chaos.

 _Seems like I'll be sleeping under the stars tonight…_ Gon thought, looking up at the bright blue sky and feeling overjoyed rather than hopeless. He wiped the moisture, previously left by the fine raindrops, from his face. Sleeping outdoors in that wretched town was nothing new to him; he had done that countless times while hunting for a cure to help his family. What was new now was his current success.

 _It worked._

 _It worked…_

 _It really really worked!_

Gon resisted the urge to do a happy dance.

 _Yes!_

Despite the destruction about him, despite the mysterious and possibly dangerous artefact less than a foot away, joy swelled within his chest.

 _At last…_

 _Something worked. Now I can help everyone._

His eyes went back to the mirror and in it he saw his reflection; tired yet gumptious; downtrodden yet strong.

Gon felt a bit of relief. After all he had been through, he had not lost himself completely. The hazel eyes looking back at him were just as determined and still maintained the hope that he possessed when he had left Whale Island so many months before. Despite being on his own with no friends or family within reach, basically living off the streets and his own wits, he had managed to survive.

His journey was not an easy one and this little victory standing before him in the form of a strange mirror, made Gon feel a swell of pride in that he had hung on this long; that he had ignored the ghosts in his past and the voices in his head that told him one too many nights to give up and give in to despair.

Maybe this would really work. Maybe, his suffering was finally over.

His hand traced the edge of the odd mirror and once more Gon found himself marvelling at its beauty. In the midst of all the destruction strewn about him, the mirror was untouched by any of it and as his hand moved to rest against the cool glass, he mumbled,

"It's so beautiful..."

There was a blinding flash of light and suddenly a dark chuckle, sounding lilting and flirtatious, rang through the air.

"What?!" Gon gasped, jumping back suddenly.

"No, my love," it cooed. "You're the one that's beautiful...mmmm and strong too~❤"

Gon's heart started to thump rapidly and as he looked around, eyes searching wildly for the source of the voice, he felt as if he was losing himself; his very sanity. It had sounded close, it _**had**_ to be close, but he could not see anyone or sense another person in that space with him.

 _What was that?_

 _ **Who**_ _was that?! Where are they?_

Unable to calm the disquiet in his body, he looked back to the mirror but saw nothing other than his own reflection looking back at him. He touched it again, poking gingerly at the glass as if expecting the same light to flash again but nothing happened.

"Um..." There was nothing untoward and Gon breathed out his relief in a quiet sigh. "Haha…for a moment there I thought I heard something. I must really be going crazy…"

"No you're not...I am very real – if that's what you're wondering~ "

The breath stopped in Gon's lungs, hand falling away from the surface of the cool glass as he took two steps back. A tremendous feeling of dread overwhelmed him.

 _No...this..._

The joy and relief that had once been thrumming through him soured into panic and a sudden realization.

 _I...I...shouldn't be here._

 _I made a mistake._

He had been so sure about what he had chosen to do but now...something did not feel right. The air was saturated with danger and dread, his surroundings were oddly quiet and all of his senses were screaming at him to get the hell out of there.

 _If I don't leave now..._

 _If I don't get away..._

Gon took another shaky step back.

 _I think I'm going to die..._

Whipping around, he made two steps forward, aiming to run out of that space; away from the mirror that was now oozing a malicious aura and away from his bad decision to dabble in things he did not comprehend, but his attempt to escape was halted when his body suddenly froze up involuntarily.

"I can't move!"

"Leaving so soon? ~" the voice asked. "Don't tell me you're another one of those gutless losers we had to eat~ "

"Eat?!" Gon's eyes were wide and his chest rose and fell with his rapid breaths. "Y-you eat…people?"

"What else do you expect us to do with them?" A cold laugh chilled Gon right to his core. "Anyone who has seen us - other than that witch of course - we've eaten. We can't have too many people knowing about this~ "

"B-but I haven't seen you…"

"You will soon~❤"

"Then… I don't _**want**_ to see you!"

"You're funny, but you don't get to decide that. As a matter of fact, the moment you started this ritual you lost your ability to decide much of anything~ "

Gon felt his heart sink. "The witch... Cassandra tricked me?"

"Hm? ~"

"But…she promised! She promised to reward me!"

"Oh~ So you want a reward? ~❤" A perverted laugh reached Gon's ears. "Then I'll make this _**really**_ good for you~❤❤"

"Ah…no…I…" Gon's lips quivered despite every other part of him remaining frozen. He was crushed, not simply because he was about to die, but because his failure meant that his aunt Mito, Granny and all of his friends were going to die as well.

 _I've failed…_

Who would help them now?

 _I won't cry, he thought resolutely. There must be something I can do._

"Are you...going to eat me too?" Gon asked boldly, deciding that it was best for him to know now. Although his future appeared grim, he figured that if he kept whatever was hidden in that mirror talking long enough, he could buy some time and think of a way to escape.

"Eat you? Hmmmm... You _**do**_ look tasty," the voice replied. "Come," it commanded. "I want to take a closer look at you~"

With that command, the feeling of being unable to move vanished and Gon found that he could manipulate his limbs once more.

 _The thing in the mirror...it can control my movements..._

 _I wonder if it can control only what is reflected in the mirror?_ He looked to his left, but unfortunately, the last remaining wall of his shack was still there, standing strong.

 _Damn._

If only it was not there, he could have made a mad dash to the side, to the area where, if he recalled correctly, was not reflected by the mirror.

As he started to feel a bit disappointed, a hopeful thought crossed his mind. _But if I just run away as fast as I can, straight ahead, maybe I_ _ **can**_ _escape! Maybe that thing won't be able to catch me!_

Gon had lost his Nen, but there were two things he was still very confident in: his strength and his speed.

He took a shaky step forward, in the direction opposite to the mirror that led out into a small clearing and then a thicket of trees up ahead. If only he could get as far as those redwood trees, he could lose himself among their tall tapering trunks and the thick underbrush. _Yes! I should run from here as fast as possible! If I can just—_

Gon stopped those thoughts, and with it his hope for an escape from the hell his reality had suddenly become.

 _No...What if this is all a test?_

 _What if that thing inside the portal only freed me to see what I would do? What if it's waiting to see if I'll run away?_

 _The witch did say that if they don't like my spirit then they won't talk with me or tell me what I need to know. If I run away, there's no doubt about it, who or whatever that voice belongs to would kill me instantly._

 _I'm trapped._

"I'm waiting Little One~" the voice prompted. "Aren't you going to come to me? ~ "

Gon gasped softly, trying not to show any fear. _I can do this. I have come this far._

 _I have endured much worse than this._

Turning around, he started to walk toward the mirror again, his steps sure, steadfast and strong.

When he faced the immaculate reflective surface once more, he realized that something was different; he could no longer see his reflection on that smooth surface.

Confusion etched its way onto his features, and against his better judgment, Gon leaned even closer to scrutinize the mirrored surface that had lost its reflective ability.

 _What…is this?_

 _What does this mean? If this thing is supposed to be both a mirror and a portal, now that it's lost the ability to reflect things, is it a portal now? Or was it always a—_

[ **[Dark Chuckle]** ]

When the same voice from before chuckled again, sounding closer than before, Gon had not been expecting it and his heart almost leaped out of his chest.

"Did I scare you? ~" It cooed lasciviously.

"No!" Gon lied quickly.

"You're lying~ " It said simply.

"I…was not scared…just surprised, that's all."

"Hmph." There was a brief pause. "Mmmm…I see. You're even better looking up close…"

"'Better looking'? Ah, what are you saying—?"

"Tell me…are you a virgin? Mmmm…no more specifically, have you ever been kissed or let anyone touch your body in a sexual way before? ~❤"

"'Sexual'?! What?!" Gon tried to take a step back but found that once again he could not move. "Not this again! Let me go! You're weird! What does virginity have to do with anything?!"

"I asked you a question. Answer it."

"…" Gon frowned.

"Well? ~❤"

"Yes, I am…I've never been touched like that before," Gon replied at last, his words soft and slightly embarrassed. "Why is that important?!"

"I like pure things~❤"

"Pure?"

"Yes. Because I love to corrupt them."

"And what are you?"

"A demon~❤"

"A demon?!"

"Yes~ "

 _Oh shit…what did I do?_

 _Cassandra's 'friends' are demons?!_

 _She wants me to ask a demon for a favor?!_

 _What if they want my soul or something...What should I do?_

 _I do not want to be here._

Despite the regret he was currently feeling, Gon knew that it was too late to back out now. All he could do was hope that whatever it was on the other side of the mirror—demon or not—took a liking to him and told him what he wanted to know about Ging.

"What's your name, young man? ~ "

"Gon."

"Gon…what? ~ "

"Freecss… My name is Gon Freecss."

"Nice~ You did not lie to me this time~"

"…"

 _He already knew my name?_

 _So he has an ability like that witch? Maybe …he can even tell whenever I lie?_

 _I need to be careful about what I say._

 _Who knows what he'd do if I'm caught lying..._

"Mmmm you want to know where your father is, don't you? ~ "

"Huh?!"

"Your wish is for him to save Whale Island~ "

"How did you know?! I—"

"I know everything," the voice boasted. "And I know every desire, if it's strong enough~❤"

"I can give you that which you wished for…after all, you are going to pay for it~❤"

"'Pay'? But—"

"Have you ever seen a demon before? ~"

"Ah…no…and I don't think I wan—"

"Oh~ well I guess I'm going to be your first~❤" the voice chuckled as if it had just made a joke. "There are going to be a lot of firsts today, Gon-kun~❤❤"

Gon held his breath, unsure as to what all this suggestive talk was alluding to. It made him feel very dirty and concerned about what was going to happen. He felt agitated and he wanted so badly not to be standing as close as he was to the mirror but he had no choice, his limbs were still frozen.

"Gon-kun~" the flirtatious voice called again. "I hope you won't mind too much, but there's someone else here with me~ "

"Um…no, it's okay…I guess," Gon replied, trying to sound calm but inside he was a mess.

 _Oh no...oh no...There's two of them now? How am I going to get away?!_

The voice laughed. "See, Illu? I told you he would not mind at all, so we can share him~"

 _'Share?!'_

 _Oh no…they're really going to eat me!_

"Gon-kun~❤"

"Uh…" Gon swallowed. "Y-yeah?"

"I'll tell you a little something. When I said that we eat the people who _**see**_ us, I think that you misunderstood my meaning of the word 'eat'~"

 _'Misunderstood'?! What else could 'eat' mean?_ In spite of his confusion, Gon felt a bit of relief permeate his entire being.

 _Please let it be that he doesn't actually eat people…_

Maybe then he would survive this after all.

"You were lying?" he asked hopefully.

"I would not exactly say that I was lying...well I sort of was. Heh~" There was a bit of laughter before it explained further, "The whole truth is, we incubi don't even bother to show ourselves to conscious humans…we just eat people regardless. It's all about whether we're in the mood to do it or not. It doesn't matter if they see us~❤"

"Oh…" Gon felt a wisp of cold air near his ear and shivered. _How is that any different?! That's actually way worse! Now, whether I see him or not he's going to kill me!_

"Hm…seems like I've made the situation worse with my explanation," the voice observed. "Oh well~"

"You're going to eat me like those other people?!"

"Sure. And you know what we eat? ~❤"

"I don't think I want to know—"

"I'll tell you anyway~" the voice interrupted. "We eat people's hopes, their dreams, their desires and their love for others. We turn their hearts black and make them into empty shells that only live to satisfy their selfish needs… _ **if they survive**_. It's quite entertaining~❤"

"What?!" Gon swallowed hard. _So they don't actually eat people but they consume everything that makes that person who they are?_

The apprehension within him multiplied.

 _I don't want that!_

 _I don't want that to happen to me!_

 _I want to save my family and friends!_

 _I don't want to forget them!_

 _I don't want to lose my dreams!_

As if sensing his mounting panic, the voice spoke again, "Seems like you were thinking that I want to eat your body, Gon-kun, but I'm not really into vore you see~ "

"But I don't want to lose my dreams!" Gon yelled. "I don't want to lose who I am!"

"So you… _ **want**_ me to eat your body?" The voice sounded quite perplexed. "You do know that would kill you, right? You've got a rather odd fetish for a virgin, but if that's what you—~ "

"I don't want that!"

"Hm…well you have to give up something, Gon-kun~" the voice told him. "There's no doubt that with all your dreams bubbling inside that you'll make a _**very**_ tasty meal~❤" It hummed a bit as if weighing the decision it was about to make. "But eating either you or your dreams sounds sort of boring right now, Gon-kun~ "

"Yeah," Gon agreed quickly. "That…would be very boring!"

"I think I like you as you are: intact—" it paused to lick its lips, smacking them together audibly "—with all your hopeless aspirations~❤"

"They're not hopeless!" Gon argued, glaring at the mirror despite his situation. "I like my family! And my friends! And I want to make them happy—keep them safe! You don't know anything!"

"Heh. Say whatever you will. But, if you're this adamant about holding on to your _**noble**_ aspirations, we can make an exception this one time since…we like you~❤"

This made Gon pause. "Y-you…like me?" he asked, not even close to understanding that the type of affection he had earned from the otherworldly being had basically signalled something very bad for him. "How could you like me? I don't understand…"

"How could I not like you? Mmm…Oh yes, Gon-kun~ I see a lot of _**potential**_ in your body~❤" The intensity in the air multiplied and Gon shivered. "You're so full of different energies and lucky for you, there is one major desire, the main thing that fuels us, that a virgin like you will have a bountiful supply of~ Plus, you won't die if you're strong enough to withstand our need~❤"

Without a word, Gon contemplated this. A way to ensure his survival had just been presented to him and on the outside, his expression relaxed somewhat as his situation seemed to be improving, yet on the inside his heart clenched painfully with worry and suspicion. It could not be this easy. Was this a trick just to get him to drop his guard or was the voice in the mirror being sincere?

He could not understand why he was still unable to rid himself of his uneasiness.

 _Will the thing they want be enough to pay their price to save Whale Island?_

 _Will I really survive, or—?_

"Um…" Gon was unsure as to whether the answers to the questions in his mind were ones that he really needed or wanted to know, but he could not quell his curiosity.

And since whatever it was that was speaking to him stated that it liked and wanted something from him, giving it what it desired just to get his wish granted couldn't be that bad, right?

 _It would be a barter—a trade._

He was doing this for his loved ones; those precious to him.

 _Doing this won't have any serious consequences!_

 _As Aunt Mito always says, 'when you like someone you should not hurt them.'_

Gon glanced to the mirror.

 _And he...likes me._

As far as Gon could recall, that was how he had always tried to live his life – not hurting the ones he loved – and maybe that practice, by extension, applied to the way others behaved as well. Maybe this demon thing too, as ominous as it appeared to sound, would not want to hurt him just the same way as he would not want to hurt his family and friends by failing in his quest to protect them.

 _It says that it likes me._

 _Love does not hurt._

 _Yes, because when you like someone you won't want to hurt them,_ Gon reasoned to himself, unaware of how naïve and wrong his deduction was. In his world, he had already met countless people who would hurt others whether they loved them or not, but at that moment, he neglected to recall that important detail.

 _Everything would be okay, so I should just do whatever it wants… But—_

"There's something you want to ask me, isn't there? ~" The voice cooed, its words tainted with a vulgar excitement that Gon did not comprehend. "Go on, Gon, tell me~ "

In spite of the acrid danger in the air, in response to the being's encouragement the curious young man ventured, "Um…if I give you what you want, would you _**really**_ help my family and friends?"

The laughter that followed this question was frightening, and to be honest, it worried Gon. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No…no, not at all~ " The voice assured him. "You're so innocent and simpleminded that I almost pity you," it added, but Gon did not hear that part. "Yeah, sure…I will _**help**_ you, and in return I'll take all that you have to offer, just as you promised in our blood contract, my dear Gon-kun…❤" Before Gon could reply it added, "But know this—" There was a chilling pause "—the most important thing is that you must survive. If you can't survive long enough to satisfy us, or you die midway, there's no way you'll earn the reward for your sacrifice~"

* * *

 **AN** : 1) Oh dear, what did you do, Gon? (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

2) Poor Gon-kun…he really doesn't understand what the price is that he has to pay. But Hisoka will show him how to pay it. Hisoka is such a good guy.

3) Get out of that mirror, Illumi…I know it's you in there *remembers what's going to happen if he comes out* On second thought…stay in there…

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:** The appearance of two powerful beings shakes Gon to his core as he finally begins to understand—and fear—what is required for his wish to be granted.

 **NEXT CHAPTER TITLE: "** Panic"

;)


	6. Chapter 5: Panic

**Chapter Summary:** Gon is shocked to learn of the price that is required for his wish.

 **Notes:**

"We experience moments absolutely free from worry. These brief respites are called panic." – Cullen Hightower

 **A/N** : Hisoka is a walking aphrodisiac.

 **Chapter Warnings:** *Beautiful men

 **Chapter Dictionary:**

[[Sound]]

Incubus: Male version of the succubus. According to myth, this is a type of demon that is said to prey on sleeping women in order to have sex with them and feed off of their [sexual] energy. Victims are usually left weak or dead after having their energies stolen by such an encounter.

* * *

 **T** HE LAUGHTER THAT FOLLOWED THIS QUESTION was frightening, and to be honest, it worried Gon. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No…no, not at all~ " The voice assured him. "You're so innocent and simpleminded that I almost pity you," it added, but Gon did not hear that part. "Yeah, sure…I will **_help_** you, and in return I'll take all that you have to offer, just as you promised in our blood contract, my dear Gon-kun…❤" Before Gon could reply it added, "But know this—" There was a chilling pause "—the most important thing is that you must survive. If you can't survive long enough to satisfy us, or you die midway, there's no way you'll earn the reward for your sacrifice~"

Chapter Five: Panic

Gon's brow furrowed in thought.

 _It wants to test me?_

"Is this going to be like a survival test?" he asked innocently, not comprehending exactly what he was going to be surviving.

"Heh. You can call it that if you like~~ "

"So all I have to do is survive your test and you'll help my friends?"

"Hmm, yes sure~" The voice agreed. "Want to get started? I'm getting a little impatient just thinking of sullying your purity~~ "

"My what—Ah!" Gon cried out as the tightness encircling his body from his neck down increased its pressure. Suddenly, his arms were pulled behind his back and constrained there and his legs were roughly parted shoulder width wide.

"What... _ **is**_ t-this?!" He stammered in shock, attempting to struggle to get free, but that effort continued to be a futile venture; he still had no control over his body.

 _What's happening?! Why is this—!_

"Hah…ah…!" Gon pulled hard on his invisible bonds some more, gritting his teeth with the effort.

 _Is this some kind of Nen?_

"Ah—!" He was distracted from his fight for freedom when at that very moment, the surface of the mirror before him started to glow with a pink fog, its substance intangible and ephemeral in quality as a pale hand, then an arm came into view.

 _What…_

Gon's eyes widened. As the seconds passed, more and more of a person became visible.

 _Someone…n-no..._ _ **something's**_ _coming out of that mirror!_

"A—"

As he was about to verbalize his surprise, his voice was stolen by a wave of both shock and confusion that weighed down on him at the sight of what he was eventually faced with.

 _It…that thing in the mirror…it's human?!_ Gon thought, obviously doubting what he was seeing. He had been expecting some kind of vile creature to leap out of the mirror and eat him alive, but what he was currently looking at was no creature, but a man, the most beautiful man he had ever seen, standing between him and the mirror.

"Um…" Gon's mouth was agape, but he was not of the frame of mind to notice that he was staring.

Boasting a height a few inches short of seven feet, the man was tall, definitely taller than him and most of the people he had seen in his lifetime.

A man that would surely be noticed wherever he went, this person possessed sinewy, powerful muscles that oozed a dominating strength. The kind of body that made one want to touch it to see if it...if _**he**_ were real.

 _Oh…_

Finally realizing that he was staring with his mouth open, Gon snapped it shut and swallowed nervously but could not remove his eyes from the stranger's body as his observation intensified. With his gaze drawn in by the ancient and mysterious metal bracelets that were ornately crafted and clasped over both wrists and ankles, Gon's curiosity blossomed in his chest whilst his eyes lingered there momentarily, before going over the strange tattoos that snaked up long strong arms and legs.

His eyes went back to the metal bracelets.

They were clearly made of pure gold like the mirror was, and the more he looked at them, the more he could not shake the thought that they seemed like broken shackles instead of bracelets. Was it some kind of style or custom to wear such a thing, or were those simply the remnants of some kind of past imprisonment?

Gon found that he was becoming increasingly curious about this man and he knew that if the circumstances surrounding their meeting were different, he'd have been asking him all sorts of questions.

But this was not the time for that. Even in that moment, when he knew that he should be worried about feeling unsafe, something was reaching out to him, touching him and Gon sensed it for what it was.

 _Aura._

He could no longer use Nen but he could remember what it felt like to be enveloped by it. And there was something strange, unknown and alluring in this aura; something he could not deny, and briefly tearing his gaze away from the unusual markings and strange gold bracelets that continued to captivate him, Gon became transfixed on how well-proportioned and dexterous the body that stood not too far from him was; with elastic, perfectly developed muscles that radiated a strength and beauty that was clearly visible beneath smooth, flawless skin.

And the man's face…Gon could not decide which was more beautiful between his face and body. With that perfect combination of chiseled chin, sharp cheekbones, arched brows, plump lips and hooded eyes; he was like one of those artistically crafted statues that occupied the small, old museum back on Whale Island, a vision of perfection: tall, stately and proud with a quiet strength that could crush him and Gon was baffled as to why, instead of being struck with fear, he was awestruck and found this man both handsome and hard to look away from.

 _Handsome?_

 _Handsome?! Why am I thinking that a guy is handsome?!_

Gon's heart started to thud erratically, preceding a range of strange feelings inside of him – a rising heat in his face, an inability to breathe evenly and a tightness in his throat that made him wholly uncomfortable. This was all new to him and outside of sizing people up based on strength, he had never really noticed or found anyone remotely attractive in the past, until now.

 _This is a dream?! It has to be…! Why am I having these thoughts…? Why do I feel so weird?!_

A wide, sinister grin spread easily across the handsome face he was observing and faced with two rows of perfectly even, white teeth, panic seized Gon's heartbeats, making them go thrice as fast.

In that instant it had become clear to him that just as he was observing, he was being observed. Just as he was wondering about this man, the man was wondering about him. And the man was obviously liking what he saw as he could feel the excitement and raw power radiating to him in the aura that was touching him; tendrils that felt dark, dangerous and as if they were about to consume him.

 _This guy…the voice from inside that mirror…what is he planning?_

 _He...said that he likes me...but will I be alright…?_

 _He..no...it definitely looks human, but_ _something's not right!_ Gon thought feverishly as his eyes looked over the tall figure once more, from its unusual crimson hair to its bare feet.

And _what are those—_ His gaze drifted back up to the blood red hair and the pair of curled, mauve-hued horns that were positioned on either side of the man's forehead _—...and why did he come out of that mirror… why is he naked?!_

 _Are all demons tattooed and naked?_

"Y-you…" Gon stuttered, feeling suddenly nervous in the wake of the nude stranger that casually observed him through eyes that were mere slits. "W-who…what are you?"

"I already told you, Gon-kun~~ "

Gon gasped as the man, clothed only in the faint pink glow that surrounded his body, sauntered toward him.

 _Huh?!_

The sky suddenly turned a dark, rotted grey and the wind picked up its pace, whistling and howling about them.

Gon's panic, like the notes in a soprano's solo, increased sharply.

"I am a demon~" The man's voice was at first flirtatious and musical before it degraded into something dark and ominous. "An incubus demon~~ "

The sky darkened further.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Gon cried out. There was so much pressure in the air, more than anything Gon had ever felt before. _So powerful!_ The wind was twirling, violent and strong as if angry at being called out again.

"You signed a blood contract with me." Came the man's solemn voice, lacking the lilting, teasing quality that was present when he had been speaking to Gon from within the mirror.

"Y-yes…" Gon replied, not sure if that was a question or a statement but too wary to not respond.

"Do you know what such a contract with _**me**_ entails?"

"I…I-I have to pay a price to get you to grant my wish..." Gon hated that his voice stuttered but he could not help it. The raw power in the air shock him to his very bones.

"You're quite the cocky one aren't you?" The man muttered with a smirk. "Do you think that you could _**survive**_ satisfying me?"

Gon blinked. ' _Satisfying him'? Does he mean satisfying his requirements for the wish?_ "I can!"

"Oh?" Gon's response was strong and without hesitation, causing the man's dark aura to dissipate and the howling wind to halt instantly as he chuckled. "For a virgin, you're pretty excited to get started. That was unexpected~~ "

"Huh?" Gon's expression was blank. _What does my virginity have to do with anything?_ _ _Why does he keep mentioning it?_ Isn't this a survival test?!_

"Satisfying an incubus is a very difficult task you know," The redhead responded to the confused look on Gon's face. "For one thing, our kiss of death can...well kill you~~ "

"Kiss of what?"

Instead of getting a response, a hand reached out to him and Gon briefly held his breath, not really knowing what to expect before the shock of being touched by this man took him over, making him cry out suddenly. It was as if his entire body received an electric shock of pure pleasure and fear.

That mere touch, without any words behind it, demanded his submission and obedience but Gon fought its quiet compulsion with every ounce of willpower he could muster.

"A…Ahhh…!" Gon trembled, his breathing labored and the confusion in his eyes clear.

 _Why do I feel so hot?!_

His already oversensitive senses felt as if they had received a shot of some kind of psychoactive drug and all of a sudden Gon was hyperaware of everything, of the way the man smelled sweet and delicious like something forbidden he hungered for, of the heat rising in his lower belly and his nipples pushing against his vest.

 _Why is my body feeling like this?! What did he do to me?_

"You really don't understand a thing, don't you my pet? ~~ "

Gon heard the voice above him as though it were far away. His muddled brain was like jelly and his arousal was mounting unhindered as those surprisingly smooth fingers resting on his cheek moved across his face until they were sinking into his hair.

Slit-like eyes smiled down at him while Gon looked up, speechless and enraptured, into the beautiful face of the redhead that was now thumbing the edge of his thick, weathered traveling coat with his free hand.

"Since you seem to have no idea what to do, let's get started. I have no problem with taking the leading role~ "

"St-started?"

"Hmm…yes~ For one thing, you're wearing too much clothes~" The comment left lips that were twisted with a hint of displeasure. "I can't even see your curves but let's take care of that, shall we? ~ "

"What are you going to do?!" When Hisoka pulled at the lapel of his coat, Gon gasped. "No—!"

[[Tearing sound]]

The sound of fabric being torn apart pierced the air and soon Gon was looking down at the shredded remains of what had been his coat, vest and shorts on the ground. The man before him had made it look so easy. He made tearing his clothes appear as if he was tearing a sheet of paper and Gon was utterly speechless for a few seconds before he blurted out, "What is this?! What are you—?!"

"You won't be needing clothes anymore~" The man grinned. "Not while you're with me~ "

"But if it's a survival test—"

"Shhhh~"

"You can't just—!"

"What did I just say?" The redhead asked sternly. "Is there something about what I said that's unclear to—"

"But, really!" Gon persisted. "If we're doing a survival test, why did you undress—Mmmnnph!" Gon's face bore a worried expression as his eyes tried to focus on the two digits that were placed over his lips.

"You seem so intent on talking out of turn~" The man complained. "I think it's rather rude that you're not even giving me a chance to introduce myself. Don't you think so too? ~ "

' _Introduce' himself?_ Gon continued to look at him with wide eyes. "Mmmm….phhh."

"Still trying to talk? Seems like I need to train you on how to behave for your Master~ I'll put that mouth of yours to good use~" The man chuckled darkly. "Hm…and I think I like the idea of being your Master. Don't you? ~ "

Gon blinked a few times at that statement. _My…'Master'?! What the hell is this guy—?_

"Anyways, my name is Hisoka~" He leaned in close to whisper in Gon's ear. "Yes~" Removing the finger from Gon's lips and pointing to his left, he smiled at the other man who was standing a little behind him and to the right. "And I think you might know Illumi. He'll be assisting me today~ "

 _What?!_

 _Illumi?! Why is he here?! When_ _ **did**_ _he get here?! And what is he 'assisting' with?!_ Gon's thoughts were panicked and jumbled together in his perpetuating confusion as he tried to comprehend his situation. He was sure that only one person had exited the mirror but now two equally impressive men were standing before him.

And unfortunately, he _**knew**_ one of those men.

 _Killua's brother?! That's who Hisoka was talking to in the mirror! 'Illu' was…Illumi? But how…why?_

"What are you doing here with this guy?!" Gon shouted this question at Illumi, but Illumi ignored him, choosing to continue staring at some unknown spot behind him with his usual blank stare.

"Hey! Why won't you answer me?!"

His eyes drifted up to where two curled horns stood proudly on Illumi's head, then to the mauve wings that peeked out from behind him. "You're…" Gon's mouth remained agape for a while before he could speak again. "Y-you're an Incubus…? What's going on?!"

"Looks like he's quite happy to see you, Illu~" Hisoka announced with a mischievous smile.

"No I'm not!" Gon shouted.

"So, then you're nervous? ~ "

"N-nervous…?"

"Yes, that's got to be it... you're probably nervous~ Mmmmm…now that you've realized that someone you know is going to see _**all**_ of you—" Hisoka smirked secretly whilst running the tip of his fingernail along the edge of Gon's chin. "Mmmhmmm~" Seeing Gon flinch sparked the heat of his dark arousal and his eyebrows quirked pleasurably at this evidence of the boy's pain. "I'm going to _**enjoy**_ humiliating you~~ "

"Hahhh?"

"Oh my, you _**still**_ don't grasp exactly what's going to happen, hm? Do you realize that…Illumi here would be seeing you in whichever way I want him to—" His smirk was a wide, lecherous grin now "—and while I do _**things**_ to you? ~~ "

' _Things'?_ The confusion remained clearly written all over Gon's face. Hisoka was right; he really could not begin to understand what was about to happen. _What are the 'things' he wants to do to me? Didn't he say that he was going to give me a survival test? Why is he talking about humiliating me?_

At Gon's clueless visage, Hisoka smirked wickedly but then frowned as he muttered distastefully, "The temptation of that virgin ass you will be paying me with is the only reason I'm staying here though." As he turned away from Gon to glance around at the chaotic scene about them, his eyebrows knitted together.

 _W_ _as this a house? ~_ A deepening frown played on his lips whilst his eyes took in the severe shabbiness of his environment, from the broken glass and splintered wood strewn about to the lone standing wall that was unpainted, rough and appeared as if it had seen much better days. If this wall was anything to go by, the entire house must have been a dump when it had all four walls and a roof.

 _I_ _t's truly horrendous. What a boner killer._ He looked back at Gon. "Your house is a mess. Don't you know how to entertain guests? ~~ "

"That stupid spell that brought you here did that!" Gon shouted angrily. "It's all your fault, you destroyed my house!"

"Oh really?" Hisoka's eyebrows went up and his golden pupils were almost visible. "This dump really was your house. Well…I think you should be thanking me for getting rid of it then~~ "

"Why you—!"

"Hm…that's a lot of anger. If you miss it so much, allow me compensate by letting you come live with me~" Hisoka drawled flirtatiously. "You know…since I destroyed your house~~ "

"No…" Gon shook his head quickly. "I don't want to—"

"Heh~ But you're a lucky boy today~" Hisoka laughed. "In spite of this—" he gestured to their general surroundings "—we will still take your payment and save your homeland. You're fortunate that we're not picky~~ "

"Speak for yourself," Illumi mumbled from behind him, looking down at the rotted lath at his feet. "Do we really have to do this now...and _**here**_? Can't we wait to do it in a proper bed or something?"

"Mmm...No, Illu. You know my policy. It's either pay first or nothing…" Hisoka seemed to consider his next words momentarily before speaking. "Plus, I'm in a hurry."

"Naturally," Illumi said sarcastically. "You're always in a hurry when it comes to sex."

"Ah, Illu," Hisoka whined. "Don't say stuff like that in front of Gon… He'll get a bad image of me~"

"Hmph." Illumi folded his arms and looked away. "Like he doesn't already have a bad image of you…" he muttered.

"But I really am in a hurry this time~" Hisoka looked to Gon briefly before glancing back at the other man. "Of course I want a bit of this virgin ass as soon as possible, but the reason why I need to finish this up quickly, and grant his wish is because I have to go back home. I have a meeting later~ "

"You wouldn't have to rush back home if you weren't always running away from your duties," Illumi commented. "No wonder they've started demanding that you return as soon as a mission is completed."

"Hey, what can I say? I get shy when too many people start looking for me, so I tend to go MIA from time to time~ "

"Then you shouldn't have accepted such responsibility in the realm."

"Heh," Hisoka only laughed in response. "My responsibilities are unavoidable, just like the ass-pounding this boy is going to get~ "

"That was not funny." Illumi rolled his eyes. "So tacky." He sighed. "Let's just finish him and get to whatever we were contracted to do."

"Alright, alright, I'm glad that you agree~~ "

Gon swallowed his anxiety when he felt their attention on him again. _What are they talking about? They sound like they're close… And what are the responsibilities that that one_ –he looked to Hisoka– _has? Illumi said that they're going to finish me? Are they going to kill me now?_

 _Is that why Illumi came here?! To finish me off? Is this revenge?!_

"Ah…Hisoka…didn't you say that you weren't going to kill…." Gon's protest died in his throat as Illumi shifted impatiently and his attention was drawn to him; caution consuming his questioning gaze.

 _Is he about to make his move?!_

At first glance though, Illumi was doing nothing out of the ordinary, and was just standing there wearing his perpetually bored expression as per usual, but this time was different than 'usual'...than all the times they had ever met–he was **_only_** wearing that bored expression and nothing else. He, like Hisoka, was completely naked.

"Eh…" _This is so awkward…_ Gon looked at him as if he was seeing Illumi for the first time and as his eyes scanned over the raven-haired man's nudity, the feeling that he was looking at something forbidden caused Gon to blush slightly.

It was his first time seeing Killua's stoic brother like this, and it was embarrassing to be looking at him as intensely as he was, but he could not stop. There was something mesmerizing about the man; something he had not noticed in all his interactions with him in the past.

 _He's actually good-looking,_ Gon thought, angry with himself to have made this observation.

"Hm? ~" Hisoka pondered, observing the young man's spaced out expression and wide honeyed eyes that flicked between him and Illumi. "Gon? ~ " he asked but Gon gave no reply.

Gon was busy watching and comparing the both of them, and from this observation he noted that first of all, despite not being as tall as Hisoka was, their height difference was negligible and barely one to bear in mind as Illumi was just as captivating, with long, neat jet-black hair that was obviously well groomed and cared for and an apathetic expression that gave him the appearance of being neither intrigued by nor interested in what was taking place.

He was the type of person who, despite being uninvolved and basically unmotivated in a room full of people, could draw the attention of everyone without saying or doing a thing.

 _Illumi_ , Gon admitted to himself again, _is beautiful._

 _But it's in a different way to Hisoka._

Continuing to stare open-mouthed, he observed that this difference between the two men lay in the fact that Illumi's features were almost delicately feminine, with a mysterious strength and coldness lying beneath the surface that threatened to consume anyone who dared to allow themselves to be lured in by it.

Since he had just met him, Gon accepted the fact that he did not know much about Hisoka, except that the man was probably a sadistic cannibal, but he knew Illumi and he knew that Illumi was trouble.

From his experience, the apathetic assassin was already formidable as the human he had thought he was, but now that it had been revealed that he was in fact an incubus masquerading as a human, Gon was finding it hard to accept that he was not just simply outnumbered by the two of them being there, but outclassed.

What can a bound and powerless human do against two incubi?

Worse yet, the last time he had interacted with the man, he had broken his arm and threatened to take his beloved otouto, Killua, away from him; then proceeded to do just that. Illumi had no reason to go easy on him; Gon was aware of that.

He was an easy target, one that was defenceless and Nenless, presented to the cruel killer with the sole option of freedom and mercy being that he could possibly beg that they go easy on him and hope that they actually would.

Yes, it was hidden in the midst of that blank stare that was now focused on him, and behind the mask of apathy that Illumi wore: Illumi was mildly interested in what route this boy would take from the options presented to him: Beg for mercy and freedom, or stand strong in spite of the unknown fate that was before him.

But for Gon, there was no such option as giving up; even in this low moment that was his present reality, he knew that mercy was a thing he would never get from one such as Illumi, and he was not going to beg for it.

A strong will and his stubborn pride was all he had left and if he was to die because of it in the moments to come; as one who was unwilling to compromise, then so be it.

 _He's_ _dangerous_ , Gon thought, his despair hidden behind the façade of an angry glare aimed at Illumi's face. _He won't help me out of this and it probably would be better for him if I disappear. But my family…my friends would be in danger if I let myself die here! I can't let these two kill me!_

 _Damn!_

 _But how can I get out of this?!_

Whilst Gon thought hard about how he could possibly free himself from the fate standing before him, something interesting attracted his attention; something he had not noticed before. This made him pause. It was Illumi's skin.

Blemish free, unmarked and lacking any of the elaborate tattoos that Hisoka's body had, this made him realize that his theory that all incubi bore tattoos on their limbs was not universal.

His curiosity momentarily overpowered him, making him forget the situation that he was in.

 _What do those tattoos symbolize?_

 _If Hisoka has them, but Illumi doesn't and they're both incubi, then is it some kind of identifying mark?_

 _Is Hisoka some kind of special case or is Illumi the one that is special?_

He turned his head to look at Hisoka, about to repress his pride in order to get an answer to this observation, but Hisoka spoke first.

"Aw, look at you drooling over Illumi."

"I am not!" Gon protested immediately, forgetting that he had just been about to ask the man a question.

"Then what were you doing, hm? "

"I…" Gon looked up into Hisoka's burning gaze and decided then and there that he was not going to let his unlikely companions know how much he was wondering about their appearance. "I'm just wondering about why **_he's_** here…"

"You're so cute when you lie~~ "

"I'm not lying!" Gon yelled. "And by the way, why do I even owe **_you_** an explanation?! You're the jerk who owes me one! You come here, strip me and touch me in weird places! You're a creep! What the hell is going on h—"

Hisoka's laughter disrupted Gon's raging. "Look at him getting all riled up~ He's quite cute, isn't he, Illu? ~ " Hisoka asked and a surge of warmth flamed across Gon's cheeks causing him to quickly look away from the two whose intense eyes seemed to be constantly taking in his half nakedness.

 _Does Killua know that Illumi is like this?_

 _Or…oh no…_

 _What if Killua_ ** _is_** _an incubus too…?_

 _Was he hiding that all this time? He lied to me…?_

 _But…Killua won't ever betray me…right?_

"Come on Illu," Hisoka's voice cut through the fog in Gon's muddled brain. "Don't be shy—"

"I'm not shy," Illumi grumbled, looking extremely bored. "Don't make up stories about others."

"Then don't be rude~" Hisoka corrected. He looked back at Gon and his hand went to the boy's exposed neck. "Don't mind him my pet, I'm sure you're aware that he's always like that~ " His gaze was immediately drawn to the pulse that thudded erratically at his fingertips. "So interesting…humans are quite fragile creatures~ "

"Hah…ah…?" The look of confusion on Gon's face intensified as the hand around his neck tightened and the fingers pressing down against his thudding pulse pressed harder. "His…Hisoka?!" With clouded eyes he looked up at the handsome face that had moved even closer to his and gasped, the sound strained and breathless as the pressure on his throat continued to increase steadily.

 _Ah?_

Hisoka's eyes had opened from the slits that they were to reveal captivating golden irises that glittered with an emotion that he could not decipher and when their eyes met, he could not look away again.

 _He's so...pretty..._

A thrilling feeling of danger and death kept Gon rooted to the spot where he stood, even more than the binding on his body. He swallowed hard…and choked a bit. It was getting harder to breathe.

And then Hisoka moved.

"Hisssoka…mmmph!" A pair of lips, as soft as rose petals and smoother than anything he had ever felt before, suddenly crashed over his to steal a kiss that took his breath away, more so than the crushing grip on his neck.

 _He's kissing me?!_

 _Why would a guy do that…?!_

Despite being an unexpected move, Gon did not fight back not only because he could not, but because he was filled with shock and curiosity over what Hisoka was doing.

 _A…kiss…My...first kiss!_

 _It feels weird…!_

 _But…_

His curiosity morphed into a strange feeling of excitement as the hand around his throat did not ease its firm hold whilst another traveled across his bare shoulder and up the back of his neck to plant long, graceful fingers in his hair.

 _Ah…_

 _Is this what kissing is like...?_

 _It...it feels so...good..._

Everywhere that Hisoka touched made his skin buzz and those petal soft lips seemed to be pulling his heart into a chasm of lust.

"Mm~ " With his firm grip rooted in thick, tinted and messy hair, Hisoka yanked Gon's head back, separating their lips to look down at him.

Gon mewled and Hisoka groaned, wanting to rip him to pieces with his lust.

"Gon~" he called, but the boy's eyes were disoriented, the budding lust within those yellow-flecked depths apparent and intense. He licked his lips. That first taste was amazing. Gon was delicious, his lust was untapped and burned wildly, unconstrained…with ferocious fervor and the thought that all it took was one kiss to bring out such a flavorful result made Hisoka thrill with expectation. Feeding off of this boy's desire would be like eating at a buffet of the most exotic foods.

"Mmmmm….what a delightful meal you are, Gon-kun~ " Hisoka mumbled, eyes focused on his wet, plump and slightly red lips. Gon's lips trembled slightly as if he was either trying to speak and had forgotten how to or he was too scared to. Hisoka smirked and his mouth descended again to steal yet another kiss.

"Mmmmph!" was the only sound that escaped Gon's mouth, a sound that was muffled by the crushing weight of Hisoka's kiss that was stealing the limited air from his lungs.

"Mm~ " Hisoka moaned, enjoying the plumpness and soft smooth texture of Gon's lips. As if possible, he kissed him more passionately than before, now excited and enlivened by Gon's superfluous lust and the way the boy was shuddering weakly in his arms.

When Hisoka finally released him, Gon felt dazed and faint, finding that he was no longer able to hold up his own body's weight. Had it not been for the hand around his throat and whatever it was that was encasing his limbs and keeping him rooted to that spot, he was sure that he would have collapsed.

"You…" Gon mouthed, his tone steeped deep with accusation as he tried to breathe. "You kissed me—"

"Of course~ " Hisoka replied unashamedly. "But with just a little kiss you're like this?" He chuckled. "Humans really are weak, fragile creatures~" Removing his hand from Gon's neck and stepping back, he smiled as the boy heaved and coughed, desperate to fill his lungs with air. "But you're different than any human I've met before. You survived the kiss… Why aren't you dead yet? ~ "

"You…wanted to…kill me?!" Gon yelled, utterly aghast. "What—"

"Many can die from our kiss of death. _**Especially**_ when we're in our true form," Illumi explained.

"Yes, and I not only kissed you, but I touched your body and consumed some of its desire~ " Hisoka licked his lips to savor the taste that lingered there and grinned.

"You consumed…what?"

"Your desire~ " Hisoka repeated. "Pay attention—" he bopped Gon's nose and the boy frowned "—didn't I explain before that there were desires other than people's hopes, dreams and love for others that feed us?"

"Um…" Gon nodded.

"Well, since you were so reluctant to lose those things, we decided to feed on your lust instead." Hisoka chuckled. "Sexual desire, orgasmic pleasure, the need to have your body touched to receive such satisfaction…. A virgin like you with your ignorance of these things is like a buffet meal when triggered, and I intend to get the most delicious meal from you, whether you're willing to cooperate or not~ " He reached out and pinched Gon's nipple and when the younger man trembled and gasped, he laughed lowly. "You're so unaware of your own body and its possibilities~ How cute~ " He smirked. "Want to try this? It's pretty good~ "

"Try what—?" Gon's question stopped abruptly when he saw that Hisoka was no longer looking his way.

 _Ah…?_

The cluster of emotions within his chest culminated into utter panic and his senses peaked when a sudden movement at his blind spot alerted him.

"Huh?!"

In the blink of an eye, the other one, Illumi was in front of him with that same stoic expression and before Gon could react, smooth, elegant fingers were tipping his chin up. Everything was clear to him now: In asking if he wanted 'to try this', Hisoka had not been asking him a question; he had been offering him to Illumi.

* * *

…..

 **A/N:** This must be the most hated cliff-hanger of all time XD But it will be worth it in the next chapter…I promise ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Also, for those who strictly ship Hisoka x Gon, thank you for your faith in me! I love a monogamous HisoGon too but I guess that you're starting to see why Illumi is here. Gotta have an 'assistant' sometimes you know…

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:** Gon is pushed beyond his limits. Can he survive being tested by a cruel incubus in order to gain the reward that determines the safety of his family and friends?

 **NEXT CHAPTER TITLE** : "Humiliation and Regret"

…..


	7. Chapter 6 - Humiliation and Regret PT I

**28/12/18 A/N** This chapter...yeah. I'm disgusting _(:3」∠)_ That's a fact (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ °• °• Merry Christmas! In the words of Maria Brink, "Are you sick like me?"

 **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** Gon is pushed beyond his limits. Can he survive being tested by a cruel incubus in order to gain the reward that determines the safety of his family and friends?

 **Chapter Warnings:** Rated M for the Graphic Depiction of sex, Coarse Language and other possibly offensive things such as but not limited to: *Virgin / Clueless / First orgasm, *Graphic description of foreplay, *Spit as a Lubricant, *Anal fingering, *Humiliation, *Bondage, *Threesomes, *Oral sex, *Cum swallowing, *Crying, *Dub-con, *Non-con *Breathtaking kisses and *Beautiful men.

 **Chapter Dictionary:**

[[Sound]]

 **NOTES:** "Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves - regret for the past and fear of the future." Fulton Oursler.

FUN FACT: I love this quote and chose it because in this chapter Gon is regretting the decision he made in the past that led him to this point. Compounding this, is his fear of what his future will be. There is also a symbolism here that connects even more with the quote and that happened completely by chance, because Gon-kun really will be "between two thieves" in this chapter and the next if you know what I mean… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 **I** N THE BLINK OF AN EYE, the other one, Illumi, was in front of him with that same stoic expression and before Gon could react, smooth, elegant fingers were tipping his chin up. Everything was clear to him now: in asking if he wanted 'to try this', Hisoka had not been asking him a question; he had been offering him to Illumi.

CHAPTER SIX - Humiliation and Regret

" _Try this"?_

 _Does that mean—_ His shocked gaze met Illumi's blank one that was a little too close for comfort— _Illumi's going to kiss me?_ "W-wait…" Gon's brow furrowed and his lips trembled "—Illumi…don't! What are you—mmmph!"

Illumi's kiss was bold and captured his lips despite his protest. It was just as intense as Hisoka's had been, but it was more meticulous; tongue gliding across the seam of his closed lips, and teeth pulling at his bottom lip so persistently that Gon opened his mouth. With this reluctant surrender, Illumi's bold tongue entered, pressing against his own and wrapping it, kissing him expertly.

"Aughhh…Mmmmm…" Gon groaned hopelessly when a smooth hand ghosted down his back; slowly, sensually, raising goosebumps all over his skin with just that mild touch. He gasped, feeling incredibly heated and just as his brain was clouded with lust and he started to get worked up, the kiss was over.

His lips were still parted and he leaned forward a bit as if wanting to continue that kiss but Illumi simply looked down at him with an unbothered gaze.

Left speechless BY that hot kiss, Gon looked up at him with a hot blush but he sobered up immediately when his eyes met Illumi's again.

His heated blush grew hotter, burning his cheeks.

 _What…_

 _W-what am I doing?! This is_ _ **Illumi**_ …

 _I can't believe that I'd just kissed Killua's brother. What the hell?!_

 _Gosh but it felt good…_

 _No! what am I thinking…?!_

 _Come on Gon…get a hold of yourself!_

But as much as Gon tried, regaining control was an impossible feat as he had long lost conscious control of his body and was now a victim of his own lust.

 _I need to…stop…feeling like…this…_

His breathing was heavy and harsh, with lids, now at half-mast displaying eyes that depicted his irredeemable plunge into an almost complete surrender—their bright light dimmed within irises clouded by and completely enveloped in an unusually languid and drunk passion. Each time he was kissed or touched by either one of the two, it felt as if he was losing not only his inhibitions, but his mind as well.

 _I…don't feel normal…_

"You're right, Hisoka," Illumi said with a tiny smile, still looking down at the blushing boy. "He really does taste good…."

Gon's mind returned to his present situation as his gaze went from Illumi's apathetic expression to Hisoka's slightly displeased one.

"Illu…" Hisoka started, stepping closer to where Illumi stood next to Gon. "I gave you a taste, not the _**whole**_ meal~ "

"You're just upset that he kissed me back and wanted more," Illumi retorted. "I guess it's either because he's familiar with me…or—" A rare smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth "—or because I'm a better kisser."

"Hm " Hisoka looked at Gon with an intense golden stare burning into his drunken hazel eyes and wordlessly, with determination marking his features, leaned forward.

"Ah!"

Gon's eyes widened when he realized what the man was about to do.

 _Please don't…please not—_

"Wha—waitummmph!"

Hisoka's lips seized his.

 _Not again!_

 _Ah… my head… I feel so hot… so good…_

 _I don't know how much more of this my body can take…_

His heart immediately started pounding heavily in his chest as if struggling against the raw passion of the kiss he was faced with.

Hisoka with his impressive aura pervading the air around them, was pressed intolerably close to him, one arm around his waist pulling him impossibly closer to his hot body.

His aura was demanding Gon's complete submission and his kiss was more intense than the last time. Gon struggled with his own desire valiantly, but ultimately, in the presence of such a powerful, lustful creature he failed and when at last he opened his mouth, Hisoka smirked briefly, thrusting his tongue inside the aperture to find his.

Their tongues dueled briefly before Hisoka deftly retracted to lick and nibble at his lips and kiss along the side of his face. And then he was attacking his mouth again.

 _Oh…oh!_

As bold and bruising as the kiss was, Gon found himself responding to the fire and emotion in it, his body trembling as the older man dominated him with that captivating, fiery movement of soft lips that made him want to lose himself.

"Now that's a better response~ " Hisoka whispered breathily, pulling away from him to look down at his body. "I was beginning to think that you like Illumi more than me~ "

"Ahh Hisoka…stop…" Gon begged, when the hand Hisoka had around his waist slithered down to grab his butt and squeeze it.

"You have a nice, pert ass~" Hisoka observed. "Just the type I like~ " He grinned salaciously. "I wonder what _**else**_ is nice? ~"

"Ah!" Since he could not angle his head to look down, Gon was unable to see the hand that was placed on the side of his waist, but his hips jerked forward when that hand moved to ghost curiously over the front of his boxer briefs.

From just that touch, Gon thought that he was about to cum in his boxers. "Don't touch me there—!"

"Well…would you look at this, Illumi~ " Hisoka's fingertips became more insistent over the growing bulge. "Seems like someone's excited~ "

"Really?"

"Hey!" Gon shouted, as Illumi walked behind him to grab his waist. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"This…" Illumi replied, his fingers hooking in the waistband of Gon's briefs. "Hm…" With one tug, the material gave way and as the briefs were torn from his body, he added, "Things should be much easier now, Hisoka."

"T-things?! What things? St-stop!"

"Oh…look at this~ " Now that the material of Gon's underwear was no longer in the way, Hisoka grabbed on to his semi-hard shaft and started stroking it. "Hehe it's getting harder~ Do you like my touch that much Gon? ~ "

"Eeeehhh…stop….what are you doing…?!" Gon's cheeks reddened as his phallus continued to harden under Hisoka's guidance. At the same time, Illumi's hands were smoothing over his back and bound arms.

"His skin is so soft and warm," Illumi drawled in his monotone.

"It sure is~" Hisoka agreed, pumping him with one hand while running the other over his chest. "He's a nice one. Good thing he sold himself to me~ "

"Hahhhhhh…!" Gon could no longer handle their torture. Their combined touch was like fire and his skin was so sensitive to their investigation, causing him to become a gasping, blushing disarray of pants, moans and incoherent stutters. "Ahheee…!"

"He's pretty cute…these little sounds he's making are so adorable, he reminds me of my Kil…"

"I think he's cuter than your brother~ "

"Say whatever you want," Illumi mumbled, placing a kiss on Gon's shoulder and nuzzling his nape. "I'd rather you not think that my brother is cute."

"I'm sure you would~ " Hisoka countered. "You want him all for yourself obviously~"

"Oh!" Gon felt Illumi grab and pull his butt cheeks apart and when a wet finger started prodding at his tight rosebud, he tried to wriggle away but his entire body remained uncooperative, held still by the invisible entity that entrapped him. "Please…ah Illumi…don't…"

"This is no longer up to you~ " Hisoka said, in between soft kisses down his chest, "You made a contract with us and your body is what we'll take in exchange for your most sincere wish~ "

"W-wish…" Gon stuttered. _That's right… I made a contract._ Regret filled him. _Do I really have to endure this in order for them to save everyone?_

"Oh yeah," Illumi mumbled, pushing harder at Gon's puckered entrance. "Hisoka, we didn't ask him what he wanted…"

"I did, but that turned out to be an impossible wish~" Hisoka muttered.

"I see."

"Ah!" Gon cried out as the tip of Illumi's finger entered him. "Why…why are you touching me there…? In that place? Hn…don't—"

"I'm touching you here because I want to," Illumi replied casually. "I have to prepare you."

"Prepare me for what?! Gon yelled. "Don't!"

"You gave us your body~ " Hisoka singsonged. "It's ours to do whatever we want with it~ "

"I…didn't do that…" Gon argued, gasping. "All I did was make a contract! And you got your price already so stop touching me in weird places—!"

"What price? You really think that little kiss we took earlier was the price? ~ " Hisoka asked, looking up at him from where he was bending low, lips close to Gon's nipple. "Oh no, that was barely an appetizer. Now we're moving on to the main course~ "

"The witch didn't tell me that—"

"Haha seems like you were tricked~" Hisoka's cruel laugh cut off Gon's protest, while his fingers teased his nipples, pinching at, then twirling around each erect nub in turn, as his other hand maintained its hold on his cock. "The witch lets us decide our own price and this is what we've decided upon~ " He laughed again. "I would have said that I hope this is a lesson to you in the future not to make such impulsive decisions, but who knows what that _**future**_ would be after this~ "

"But…ah…!"

"Didn't you swear in your contract to pay our price? ~" Hisoka pinched one nipple hard and pulled on it. "This—" he pulled harder "—belongs to me now. It is mine~ "

"No it's not! Don't pull so hard—"

"Would you rather we eat you instead? ~ " Hisoka asked with a chuckle before his teeth closed over one of Gon's peaked nipples. He bit down and when Gon groaned in pain he sucked and nibbled the bruised peaks in turn until they were harder and Gon was literally whimpering.

"Mmmm~ " He released the bruised flesh and laced his tongue over it in an expertly teasing manner while twisting the other nipple and running his thumb over the tip of Gon's cock. "You're so tasty you make me…want to eat you, but as I explained before, that would be a waste of such a beautiful, strong, young body~ " His thumb and forefinger tweaked one jutting nipple and at the same time he felt Gon's cock jerk in his grip. A smile creased his lips. "I bet that I could get a _**lot**_ of fun out of this body~ "

"Now tell us what your wish is," Illumi muttered, pushing his finger in further and wiggling it. "Is it really as impossible as Hisoka says?"

"Ah…!" With the movement of his finger, Illumi had touched something that caused stars of pleasure to flash behind Gon's tightly closed eyelids. _What was that?!_ The finger brushed it again. "Ahhh…!" He panted. "My wish…my dad…Whale Island—"

"He wants to find his dad~ " Hisoka answered in his place as Gon seemed incapable of stringing words together into sensible sentence. "But the real reason for which you want to see him, Gon-kun…the reason that is at the root of your wish… For that there's no time left, is there?" He asked the limp boy whose body was beginning to shudder as his first orgasm drew closer. "Even if we help you find your father, it will be too late for your home. Everyone will be dead. We can't grant a wish like that. There are rules~ "

"No…my dad can help…there's still time…for Mito-san…there's still…ah!" Gon's eyes crossed when Illumi removed his finger and replaced it with two, whilst Hisoka's kisses gradually continued to move down his torso to where his hand was still stroking over his cock languidly.

Hisoka went down on one knee and grinned at what he saw. There before him was Gon's weeping, erect phallus. It was not impressively huge or even big, but it was flawlessly smooth and the same tanned color as the rest of him, with a light tuft of trimmed dark hair at its base. His fingers moved up and down its length and Gon shuddered while a tiny drop of precum bubbled up through the slit then ran down the ruddy, engorged head. "You even have a cute cock," he muttered, stopping his teasing strokes to run the tip of one finger around the head of Gon's shaft and over his foreskin. "You're uncut, I see~ "

Gon groaned as Hisoka placed a thumb and forefinger on either side of his tip and carefully pulled down his foreskin. It was a combined feeling of pain and intense pleasure as the thin skin was stretched and he yelped. "Ow...Hisoka...!"

"Shhh...it will only hurt for a bit~ " Hisoka whispered as he moved the skin up and down over the cockhead before easing it down at last.

"Ahnnn!" Gon could feel Hisoka's warm breath on his now exposed cockhead and he cried out, close to tears when something soft and wet touched his sensitive tip. Combined with Illumi's teasing strokes inside of him, Gon's legs started to tremble as his pleasure mounted. "Ah…n-no…ahn…d-don't…it feels weird!"

"Mm~" Hisoka moaned when the tip of his tongue tasted Gon's precum. He lapped at it. "Mmmm you taste so good~ "

"Hisoka…please…! Illumi…stop…ah!" Gon begged. The soft, wet tongue probing at his weeping slit was reducing him to pants and whimpers, along with the fingers casually moving in and out of his ass. "Hisoka! Illumi! Unnn...hnnnrgh!"

Illumi picked up the pace. The movement of his fingers before was teasingly slow, but now his hand moved blindingly fast, pounding Gon's ass rhythmically in spite of the teen's whimpers.

"Illumi! Ah…! Stop…oh!…"—Hisoka's tongue licked down his shaft— "Ah…! Hisoka…don't—!"

"Ah! S-something's coming! Please stop…! Oh gods! What's…ah…happening..?! I'm feeling weird!"

Hisoka paused to look up at the boy who was gasping and trembling. "Heh~" He laughed. "It's not 'weird', Gon-kun~ It's perfectly normal. You're simply cumming—you're about to have an orgasm~ "

"Gah!" The feeling of being stretched by Illumi's fingers while Hisoka proceeded to take his shaft completely inside his warm mouth was too much for Gon and his orgasm descended almost instantaneously, followed immediately by his seed spurting deep into Hisoka's hungry, waiting mouth. Pleasure like nothing he had felt before, coursed throughout his body and the sudden release caused him to moan and gasp. It was the most exhilarating experience of his young life as his body shuddered, twisted and spasmed between his torturers.

"Oh! Oh!" Stars danced behind Gon's eyelids as Hisoka relentlessly continued to suck on his shaft, his tongue twirling and dancing around the twitching member to drain it and take every drop of cum that still leaked out. "Ah….!" The way that soft, wet tongue laved over his overly sensitive, exhausted cock was such an intensely erotic, devastatingly pleasurable feeling that Gon had nothing left in him to moan anymore and started to sob.

"Hah." Illumi kissed his neck that was now misted with a light sheen of sweat. "He came so fast..."

"He sure did~ " Hisoka grinned as he stood up to look down at the young man that not only appeared dazed but drained. "Poor Gon-kun~ That must have been his first orgasm ever~" he announced mockingly, leaning forward to kiss away the tears on his cheeks. As each kiss gradually made its way to Gon's plump lips, he smiled. "Get used to it, Gon-kun… in this new life you're going to be having lots more outstanding orgasms than that~"

"Unngh…" Gon groaned as Illumi's fingers slipped out of him, leaving him feeling empty.

"So…damn…cute…~ " Hisoka enunciated between each kiss on Gon's mouth, but when Gon's lips remained slack and uncooperative, he licked them then turned to Illumi with a smirk. "It's like he's already done. Think he can take any more? ~ "

"He will have to," Illumi replied, pointing to Gon's butt. "Here, he's ready."

"Ah, nice~ " Hisoka switched places with Illumi, walking around to the back, whilst the other took his spot, directly opposite Gon.

"Gon-kun~ " Hisoka mumbled, allowing his hands to glide over and down the parts of Gon's back that were not blocked by his bound forearms. "You're so beautiful…"

"Hisoka…please…" Gon blushed, his mind still in a daze.

"Hm~ " Planting one hand on Gon's hip and another on his shoulder, he pushed down, manipulating the pliant body before him so that Gon went down on both knees.

"…" Gon could not do much to stop his body from being encouraged into position by the incubus' strong hand pushing down on his shoulder, so he did not fight back.

With his back to Hisoka, he looked up drowsily at Illumi to see that his face was inches away from his thick, turgid shaft.

"…!" At the sight, Gon gasped in alarm, but Illumi's hand cupped his chin, oddly gentle as he brought his cock closer to his lips.

"Don't worry, little one, we'll take good care of you..."

"We'll make you feel good~ " Hisoka added, rubbing his buttocks. " _ **Really**_ good~"

"No…I don't want..." Gon muttered, but then stopped when his sphincter clenched pleasurably at the memory of how good they had just made him feel. Now he was confused. Verbally, he was denying wanting whatever they were about to do to him, but somehow his body was craving more of the same electric buzz that had seized his nerve endings and left him panting and weak.

 _Hisoka said that that was an orgasm…_

 _Are they going to make me feel that good again…?_

His lips parted and his drunken gaze focused on the way Illumi had started slowly stroking the cock that was positioned a little too close to his face. "I…I don't know why I'm wanting this…what did you do to me…? Why is my body feeling like this?"

"How you feel is natural, Gon-kun~" Hisoka informed him, whilst patting his plump behind. "To fall under the seduction of an incubus is perfectly normal and this pleasure now is only the beginning~ "

"You will learn to like this," Illumi added bluntly. "You will even start to crave it."

"Yes," Hisoka agreed. "After we teach you all the pleasures of the flesh, you won't be able to deny your own lust; neither physically nor verbally~ "

Illumi gave him a faint smile. "And then we'll save those close to you."

"Y-you...will do that?" Gon asked, his tone doubtful and his head hazy.

"Of course we will~ "

"I…have I gone mad…?" Gon muttered. "This can't be real…"

Hisoka and Illumi's honeyed words were like a distant promise that was too good to be true.

 _Demons, witches, wishes, a cure for an incurable disease…_

Had his many nights of lost sleep spent worrying about his loved ones, finally caught up to him? Was this all really happening right now? Maybe he had fallen asleep and was having a bad dream or had merely become delusional and was having some kind of insane hallucination.

"Mito-san, granny...everyone...will you really help them?"

"Ha, why not? ~ " Hisoka asked, spreading Gon's butt cheeks with one hand to look down at his puckered butthole.

"Pretty… " He stroked his cock briefly and licked his lips. "We may be demons, but we don't break contracts~" Releasing Gon's bound wrists from behind his back, one hand went to his shoulder again to push him forward so that his palms were flat on the ground and he was bending at the waist with his butt up. "Come on, stick your fat butt up a little more for me Gon-kun~ That will make penetrating you a lot easier~"

"No…! I'm not going to—w-what?"

Gon, on all fours, did as he was instructed despite his verbal protest, gasping in shock at how easily his body had obeyed Hisoka's command.

Spreading his ass cheeks again, Hisoka laughed at how foolhardy this boy was to think that he could actually resist them after his body accepted their lure. "This looks like it will be a tight fit, but lucky for you, the spit of an incubus is _**very**_ …lubricating~ "

[[Spits]]

"Hisoka…ew that's gross," Illumi commented, looking on as Hisoka spat on his palm and then proceeded to stroke his cock with it. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Of course I did~" Hisoka made sure to get his entire shaft wet enough before kneeling to present it at Gon's butthole. "You spat on your hand too when you stuck your finger in his ass, so I don't know why you're complaining. "

"That was different," Illumi insisted. "Whenever you do it, you always make it look so gross."

"Heh~ It really was a lot of spit but…" Hisoka's overconfident smile was almost blinding. "I'm well-endowed and can use the extra lubrication. I don't want his first time to be an awful experience, you know. After all, I don't want to be fucking a broken boy in the future~ "

Illumi rolled his eyes. "Seriously. You even have excuses for being gross. Why am I not surprised?"

"Mmhm~" Hisoka rubbed his cock's weeping, engorged tip over Gon's puckered bud before pressing incessantly at it and Gon moaned at the erotic way he did this.

"Hnnngh..."

"Now Gon," Hisoka went on. "We are about to be joined. Let's see if your body is worth the weight of that wish you made~ " Holding his cock in position, he leaned forward and kissed Gon on his back gently. "Can you honestly say that you have an ass that will save the world? ~ "

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:** Gon continues to be pushed beyond his limits. Can he survive being tested by a cruel incubus in order to gain the reward that determines the safety of his family and friends?

 **NEXT CHAPTER TITLE:** Humiliation and Regret Part II: Paying the Price…

 **A/N** : I'm sure you know this by now, but I absolutely love writing interactions between Hisoka and Illumi, especially when Illumi's so done with Hisoka's bullshit...lol xD

And oh boy...chapter 7 will continue to be a cesspool of perversion _(:3」∠)_


	8. Chapter 7 - Humiliation and Regret PT II

**A/N** I'm truly disgusting. Here I am posting this crap at 4:15am in the morning after getting only 3 hours of sleep. I hope you like this chapter though and thanks so much for the kudos and comments. I do my best to write during my crazy busy days. Take care guys!

Also...I really loved Illumi in this. He's such a jerk lmao

 **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** Gon continues to be pushed beyond his limits. Can he survive being tested by a cruel incubus in order to gain the reward that determines the safety of his family and friends?

 **Chapter Warnings:** Rated M for the Graphic Depiction of sex, Coarse Language and other possibly offensive things such as but not limited to: *Reluctant loss of virginity, *Creampie, *Graphic description of Anal fingering, *Anal sex, *Humiliation, *Bondage, *Cum swallowing, *Crying, *Threesomes, *Oral sex, *Dub-con, *Non-con and *Sadistic beautiful men.

 **Chapter Dictionary:**

Wingman: A friend who is in a position to support / assist another in romantic pursuits / potential intimate relationships.

[[Sound]]

 **NOTES:** "Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves - regret for the past and fear of the future." Fulton Oursler.

* * *

"Mmhm~💜 " Hisoka rubbed his cock's weeping, engorged tip over Gon's puckered bud before pressing incessantly at it and Gon moaned at the erotic way he did this.

"Hnnngh..."

"Now Gon," Hisoka went on. "We are about to be joined. Let's see if your body is worth the weight of that wish you made~ " Holding his cock in position, he leaned forward and kissed Gon on his back gently. "Can you honestly say that you have an ass that will save the world? ~ 💜 "

CHAPTER SEVEN - Humiliation and Regret PTII: Paying the Price…

 **"W** AIT!" GON SHOUTED BREATHLESSLY, FIGHTING against his entire body's acquiescence with his situation to speak, "B-but you said before that if you get my dad he won't be able to help! Let me go! My wish is useless now since you can't grant...ah!" Gon stiffened up when he felt something slick, hot and hard pushing at his entrance. "Don't! Ah…what are you putting in there...ouch...it hurts!"

"Relax," Illumi whispered, caressing Gon's cheek and flicking away a straggling tear. "It will be easier that way." He looked over to Hisoka. "Come on Hisoka, it's his first time, try not to break him."

"It's true—," Hisoka continued, ignoring Illumi's advice and conversing as if Gon was not gasping in pain below him. "—we can't grant your wish to save anyone from Whale Island if we get you to meet your dad as you want to. It really will be too late for them by the time he can do anything~" He pushed harder. "Yes…my, my Gon-kun…this is quality ass…oh…this is interesting ~💜 "

"Ah! Stop...please..." Gon couldn't help but tense up and his nails clawed the dirt as the pain intensified. Illumi's fingers had been one thing but this was by far worse.

 _ _H-his dick...__

 _Why is he trying to put that in there...?_

 _Is this sex? Is this how I'm going to lose my virginity…?!_

"Urrrr….!"

 _Stop..._

"But fear not... There's no need for your dad, as Illumi and I are skilled enough…to…to eliminate the disease on our own...if that's what you truly desire…ah...! You're so tight in here…you're squeezing me to death~ " Hisoka looked down to where they were joined, seeing that barely one fifth of his cock was inside. He smirked, pulling out a little, spreading Gon's butthole and pushing with a bit more dedication. "You're closed up real tight but it's a good thing I love a challenge…~💜"

"Ah!"

"Don't worry, Gon-kun~" Hisoka said as he continued to take his time. "I won't rush in putting my dick inside you… My size is a bit much, but you'll get used to it soon~💜"

"No…I won't…!" Gon sucked in a sharp breath. "Argh…! It will never fit…" He winced. "Stop…! Stop trying to put…it in…!"

"It **_will_** fit Gon-kun~" Hisoka admonished, his fingertips digging into Gon's hips. "I have to bond with you for your wish to be granted… But damn…" He looked up at Illumi with raised eyebrows. "How many fingers did you get in here?~ "

"Two…" Illumi replied. "He really was quite tight."

"Hisoka… stop…don't…push…anymore in…!" Gon begged but the two incubi ignored him as they continued conversing.

"You should have gone for three and made sure he was a bit more stretched…" Hisoka mumbled. "I guess we failed to take into consideration the…mmm…wow…obvious fact that he's never touched himself before… "

"Ooops. I guess we did, oh well…" Illumi commented absently while continuing to stroke his erection as he watched Hisoka trying to mount Gon. "Seems like he needs more training…your cock might very well ruin him…Mm… poor Gon is quite overwhelmed by this…"

"I intend to train him...lots~ " Hisoka replied, narrowing his eyes on Illumi. "But knowing you this long as the sadistic fuck you are, I'm sure you…were aware that this would have happened…and you're enjoying yourself… "

"True… Maybe I was aware of that…and maybe I am having fun now…" Illumi admitted halfheartedly. "I do like to see people in pain…" he smirked "And I like to see you have a hard time."

"Ah, Illumi…aren't you…supposed to be my wingman here…? " Hisoka looked away from him to look down at Gon. "Just a little more, Gon-kun~" he mumbled, pushing and slowly easing his cock into the panting boy. "Illumi tried to sabotage me but…I'm…almost inside…good…relax…don't squeeze…ahhh nice…yes…—ah~ " Finally, with one last thrust, Hisoka was able to sheath the entire length of his slick, rigid shaft up to the hilt. "I'm…in~ 💜!"

"Ah...ah...!" Gon's hips quaked and his walls clenched involuntarily around the invading member. "Ah! It…It's too much...it's stretching me so wide…!" He gasped, not liking the feeling of being stretched to the limit of what his body could handle. "It's too big...take it out...!"

"With pleasure~ 💜" Hisoka said, slowly pulling his shaft all the way out to prod at his rosy, puckered entrance. As Gon panted, trying to recover, he smirked. "But it's going back in~ 💜💜" And with that, his sadistic smile widened and he pistoned his hips forward, pushing his length all the way into Gon's ass again.

"Yahrgh…!" Gon's body lurched forward at force of Hisoka's thrust. "Stop…that…!"

"I'm not… going to stop now after I worked this hard to get inside your fine ass~ 💜" Hisoka moved his hips slowly back and forth. "I won't stop unless you cancel the contract." He licked his lips. "And if you decide to proceed with the contract, we continue to fuck~ 💜"

"Ouch… No...!"

"What did you say?" Hisoka asked. "Is that a _'No'_ I hear? Do you want to cancel our contract? Are you giving up already? "

"Uh…." Gon did not answer but only continued to pant audibly.

"Oh Gon~ 💜" Hisoka moaned as Gon's walls pulsed around his straining cock. "How did you say it when you summoned me?"

Gon remained silent so Hisoka filled in for him, "Ah yes…it was _'_ _I promise to give you the price…for a sincere wish'_ ," he mocked. "Now look at you, you could barely **_pay_** the price—" A bit of crude laughter interjected his sentence "—where's all that brash confidence you had? ~ "

At Hisoka's mockery, Gon felt the tears well up in his eyes again.

 _I can't do this…_

 _I can't do this…I should cancel the contract…_

 _It hurts so much…I think I'm going to die…!_

He felt completely stripped of his pride and will to fight but just as he was about to give up, his earlier thoughts returned in a potent rush,

 _'This. Whatever it is…'_

 _'No matter what I have to endure.'_

 _'I will do anything.'_

 _'I just want to help you Aunt Mito...Granny…'_

 _'I don't want you to die.'_

"UGH...un…ah…!" Gon grunted as his ass accepted each hard thrust.

He felt Hisoka's hands become more insistent on his body, fingertips pinching, smoothing and raking over his back before they gripped his waist tightly. His eyes left the ground to glance tiredly up at Illumi who was looking at him with mild interest as if wondering if he really would survive his current ordeal.

Gon closed his eyes tightly to block out his face and the sight of those judgemental eyes. It was too embarrassing to be seen like this, stripped of all his pride and laid bare to face the scrutiny of others.

He really hated this. With all his heart he hated being weak and vulnerable.

 _Can I…really endure—survive this?_

Gon was sure that if nothing else killed him that day, having his pride stripped down to its bare bones surely would.

 _I...my body...it feels like it'll break if he continues to—_

Hisoka pulled out a little and pushed back in, a bit gentler than before and the resulting quake of pure pleasure that his body responded with caught him by surprise. His eyes shot open.

"Ah—Uhhh!"

"What's the matter? ~" Hisoka looked down at the shuddering young man with eager eyes. "Is it still hurting that much? ~💜"

Gon bit into his bottom lip then folded both his lips inward tightly, not making another sound. His body ached both with need and exhaustion. It was odd how he felt nauseous from the pain yet also incredibly aroused. On top of that he was getting dizzy, as though his strength was being sapped and it was then that he understood why Hisoka was surprised when he had survived their lethal kiss.

Sex with an incubus would kill him; there was no doubt about that, and to be fair, even Gon himself was surprised that he was still alive and was confused as to whether this longevity was based on his stubborn will to persist, his natural strength or his pledge to himself to survive and get both Hisoka and Illumi to save Whale Island.

" _T_ _he most important thing is that you must survive."_ Hisoka's words from before rang in his head, " _If you can't survive long enough to satisfy us, or you die midway, there's no way you'll earn the reward for your sacrifice~"_

 _I have to 'satisfy' them? How...do I do that?_

 _But..._

 _I need to save my family._

Gon tried to tune out the pain.

 _I just have to hold on and maybe that's how they'll both be satisfied. This will end soon…right?_

 _I need to be strong…_

"Heh~" Hisoka's voice reached his ears. "Ready to give up? "

Gon winced as Hisoka shifted a bit and repeated his earlier movement, sheathing his hot shaft inside of his quivering body once again. "Ah…no..."

"So now that's a 'no' as in you're **_not_** giving up? What a surprise~ " Hisoka mocked pressing his hips firmly against Gon's butt and sighing happily at the grunt this elicited from the boy. "For a moment there, you looked like you were completely done~"

"I can't...ugh…give up...!" Gon hissed. "I…ah…won't give up…"

"Oh, is that so? ~" Hisoka held on to his hips, the pads of this thumbs pressing into the plump flesh of Gon's butt as he started thrusting in and out of him with long, filling strokes that were a little faster than before. "So after all that crying…you actually…like this then? You like how I'm filling you up and fucking your ass? ~ "

"I don't...uh!...like it!" Gon insisted angrily. "You're too rough...ah!…uh!...your dick is too…big…ah…please…not so…hard…!" He begged between thrusts. "I don't like…this…I'm just…doing this….for the wish…for my friends…!"

"Hmmph, only 'doing this for the wish' huh? You should be ashamed," Hisoka spat out, obviously offended. "Treating me like a means to an end and talking like that, even while you're hugging me so tightly down here? ~" Hisoka's hands smoothed over Gon's butt and gave both cheeks a light little slap each. "Do you really think I can't feel how much your ass is begging for this? You want this dick~💜 "

"Hisoka…no…don't—"

" _'_ _No!', 'stop!', don't!'_ …" Hisoka mocked, rotating his hips and Gon groaned, the sound desperate and pleading. "You call a demon of my tier all the way out here to this dump with a contract, tempt me with this fat tight ass, and then when I take what I came for, you tell me to stop? ~" The slap on Gon's butt was much harder and more punishing this time.

[[SLAP]]

"I'm not your toy "

[[SLAP]]

"Yow! St…stop!" Gon cried. "That hurts!"

"There you go again," Hisoka complained. "Such a tease with this nice ass you have~" His hands gripped Gon's hips harder and he stopped thrusting as those hands started to pull Gon to him roughly, forcing Gon's ass to accept his length repeatedly on its own and all the way to the hilt. "Ah~ Nice...nice! ~ "

"No..ah! Un...!" It was so weird, Gon never thought that something like this would happen to him one day, but it was. Someone was doing strange things to his body and not only was he unable to stop them, his body loved it and was beginning to tingle even more, a slow heat rising and spreading through his core to connect with the odd fullness that stretched him painfully and repeatedly. "Hisoka...ah…it—!"

"It's not too big, it's just the right size for your greedy ass," Hisoka interrupted. "You're a perverted little virgin, just admit it! And if you don't, I'm going to mold myself to you until you can no longer deny it, Gon-kun! I'm going to make you admit that you love this big cock~ " He grunted. "I'm going to make you mine…every part of you~💜"

"Ugh—!"

"Stop crying and look here," Illumi coaxed, placing his thumb and forefinger at either side of Gon's lips and pressing inwards so that the young man was forced to open his mouth. "Open up a little wider. Use your mouth on me."

Dazed and overwhelmed by what was happening to his lower half, Gon obeyed, opening his mouth wider. Illumi positioned his cock right at the opening and pushed in. "Umph!" Gon's brow furrowed and he tried to pull away but Illumi's grip on his chin ensured that his head remained in position.

"Wider," Illumi instructed, guiding his length further inside. "And watch your teeth. Stick out your tongue."

"Unnnn…!"

"That's it...yes...ah..."

"Gack!" Gon choked when a particularly hard thrust from Hisoka pushed him forward and sent Illumi's cock further down his throat.

"Ah...Careful," Illumi muttered. "We wouldn't want him to die before we're done, won't we Hisoka?"

To that, Hisoka only chuckled wickedly as he continued to thrust inside of Gon's ass heartily. "Heh. I can't help it if he has a nice ass~💜"

"Gah…amph...ack…ack…!"

"Good…~💜" Hisoka praised, looking down at the way Gon was taking all of Illumi's cock deep into his throat while his ass accepted each of his thrusts. "I'm surprised that you can handle both of us~ "

"He's quite interesting," Illumi observed. "Naturally...talented..."

"And sensitive~💜"

"That's true…" Illumi looked down at Gon's distressed, blushing face as he continued, "This little one must be torturous for you, hm Hisoka…?"

"He sure is~" Hisoka mumbled with a smirk. "He's squeezing my cock so tightly; he's going to make me cum soon~💜"

"Ah…" Illumi closed his eyes briefly whilst Gon's warm, drooling mouth was forced to sheath his shaft repeatedly with Hisoka's aggressive movements. "I must admit…I'm almost there too…"

"You're a good boy, Gon…but quite a naughty one too~ " Hisoka slapped Gon's firm butt and when the young man responded with a groan, he bit his lip.

"Damn," Illumi whispered, wiping one arm across the moisture gathering on his forehead while the fingers of his other hand raked through Gon's hair. "I…think this boy likes it rough…"

"He…mmm…yeah he does~" Hisoka mumbled. "Looks like we got ourselves a naughty little masochist…~" He groaned. "Yes…you love it rough, don't you, Gon-kun? ~ 💜"

[[SLAP]]

"Un!" At that stinging slap, Gon's eyes widened briefly, before they were at half-mast again. He was drooling copiously, now only choking occasionally on the thick, rigid length that was being shoved down his throat, having already adjusted to Illumi's impressive length and thick girth.

He had always been one to adjust quickly to anything and this situation was no different. The only thing that was something he felt that he could never get used to was Hisoka's ruthless thrusts. Those filling, stretching thrusts stroked his pleasure center repeatedly, causing the heat to rise higher inside of his body, building...building until they were taking him to a place that had him both excited and afraid.

 _What's…ah...I can't…_

 _Ah..!_

 _It's coming again…I'm…ahhh…Something's coming…!_

 _It's…just like before…I'm going to…no I'm…I'm cumming!_

His body seized up, becoming tightly wound then suddenly unravelling so fast that Gon almost lost himself.

And then, just like that, he fell apart.

"Mmmmph…!"

"Uh~ 💜💜!" Hisoka grunted, the undeniable feeling of Gon's walls spasming around his cock sending him over the edge.

"Damn…ah…" Illumi half moaned, half sighed as he climaxed, and as he did, Gon's moan around his cock added the most delightful vibration that only intensified his pleasure. His hand fisted in Gon's hair and Gon groaned louder when the cum splurted into his mouth and down his throat.

"Un?!" Gon tried to swallow what he could, but it was so much that in the midst of his own orgasm and the unexpected heat of Hisoka's cum filling his ass he choked, causing most of it to spill out of his mouth.

"Ah…Gon…yes! ~💜💜" Hisoka grabbed hold of Gon's hips and pulled him back against his own, his butt cheeks plump and trembling in his hands as he reached forward to grab Gon's leaking cock. One touch was all it took for the cum to erupt across the dirt floor and when Illumi withdrew from his mouth at last, Gon wailed, the peaking of his pleasure so much, too much for him and his eyes rolled back, lips trembling as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"So…adorable~ 💜" Hisoka mumbled, pulling out and allowing Gon's limp body to fall to the ground. "Now you're completely mine…"

Gon lay on the dirty ground, his entire being thrumming with pleasure despite feeling broken, used and bruised. He wanted to curl into a ball and sob, but his body would not allow him to. Mentally he was devastated but physically he felt so good that he was shocked that such pleasure existed.

 _Uh…_

 _What…was that?_

Slowly, as the intense pleasure ebbed and he coughed and heaved, he heard the murmur of Hisoka's smooth baritone and telltale chuckle through the hazy fog in his brain.

"—why would you say that, Illu? ~ "

"Hmm, I just find it odd that he was able to call us here," Illumi replied. "Being a virgin helped him to use the spell but what interests me is that a human of his caliber, despite lacking the use of Nen or any special lineage, was still capable of using the Summoner's spell to call on us for assistance. He should have only been able to summon a mid-tier demon."

"That's true...he **_was_** a virgin—" Hisoka chuckled, blushing slightly in remembrance of what he had just stolen from Gon. "A nice, tight virgin…~ 💜"

"Is sex all you think about?" Illumi grumbled but as Hisoka was about to reply, he quickly added, "Don't respond to that. Geez."

"Okay~ " Hisoka shrugged. "Anyways, you're right about that stuff. Although one of the requirements for a competent Summoner is that they be a virgin, not every human can use those spells... especially to call on demons of our tier~ " He hummed in thought. "Cassandra should have known that, yet she taught him the spell anyways."

"Yes…"

"Makes me wonder if there's something that she knows about this boy that we don't…~ "

"It's good to see that you're thinking seriously about this now that getting a fuck is no longer on your mind," Illumi mumbled.

"Getting a fuck is **_always_** on my mind," Hisoka corrected and Illumi rolled his eyes at the man's salacious smile and shameless conduct.

"Anyhow..." He exaggerated, ignoring the redhead. Maybe he does have a special lineage we don't know of? One that allows him to do things that a normal human cannot?"

"I wonder." Hisoka tapped his chin. "I'll look into it when I return to the Other Realm but for now I'll personally guide him through his Change. He might even survive it~ "

"He might," Illumi mumbled, looking to where Gon lay, his body still occasionally twitching with pleasure. "Not every human has the ability to convert, but this one's strong and seems to have quite enjoyed himself. I think he would be an excellent candidate for his new lifestyle."

"Mmhmm, definitely~ 💜" Hisoka moaned as he glanced to Gon's prone figure on the ground. "I hope he doesn't die. I'm looking forward to training him~ "

"Of course you are," Illumi said sarcastically. "I'm sure you're going to have a blast."

"That I will~ 💜💜" Hisoka replied. "I haven't used my chains in a while and honestly speaking, I'm quite excited…~ "

Hearing what sounded like footsteps approaching him, Gon did not have the strength to look up or be on alert so he simply continued to lay there appearing disoriented.

"He really is strong~ 💜" Hisoka commented absently, stopping to look down at the spaced out expression and dazed eyes of the young man lying on his front near his feet.

"Aw…so messy~" he mumbled, looking at the mixture of drool and cum that still dribbled from his mouth. "I'll have to clean you up later~ "

Getting down on one knee, Hisoka waved a hand over Gon's frame to remove the binding spell Illumi had put on him. "There, there~" he consoled, patting his naked butt and Gon groaned, his body still feeling heated and sensitive. "You're a good little pet~You took a lot of my semen inside here~ 💜" His hand stroked down Gon's plump butt until his fingers wiggled between his butt cheeks to probe at his puckered butthole.

[[Squelch]]

"Ahn…!" Gon was almost too weak to cry out as two fingers slipped past his sphincter and into his slippery entrance.

 _Again?!_

"Don't be worried. I'm just checking to see if you're okay…~" Hisoka replied with a perverted smirk. "It seems that your desire to live is very strong and you will survive this. But although you won't die, Gon-kun, the person you were dies today. I am going to remake you into my pet very soon~ "

"Uh...!" Gon gasped when Hisoka's fingers curled to rub against the strangely pleasurable bundle of nerves just inside his ass.

His dick instantly became erect.

 _Ah…_

 _No…_

"Oh…!" His fingers clawed at the dirt. "H…Hisoka…this is…"

"Even after cumming so hard before, I can still easily make your body like this? Such a slutty ass you have~💜" Hisoka mumbled, pumping his fingers in and out. "And you're still squeezing so much even though I was just in here~ Hmmm~"

Gon panted harshly as Hisoka eased in a third finger, and when those three digits started pounding his ass, his muscles gripped them in a wet hug that made Hisoka whistle in admiration. "Damn~This is quite tight~ I really want to put my dick in here again~ "

"Urrgh…!" Gon's body writhed and his eyes looked up to focus on the face of the man smirking mockingly above him. "Ah! Hisoka! Stop… I'm…"

"Heh~" Hisoka only grinned wider. "What a good boy…I'm going to give you a nice reward for handling the two of us~ " He laughed. "Had you not hung in there, we would not have agreed to save your home~ "

"Ungh…!" Gon seemed totally out of it, as though he could barely process any of Hisoka's words.

"Just look at you," Hisoka mumbled with a blatantly excited chuckle. "You're going to cum again, huh? I can feel your ass spasming around my fingers~ "

"Hisoka, come on. Aren't you done yet?" Illumi asked, his tone bored. "It's getting late."

"Ah, Illu~ " Hisoka's eyes twinkled as he looked down at Gon's tanned nudity that shimmered with the sweat of his efforts. "I want to fuck him one more time—"

"No." Illumi replied instantly. "We have a job to do and every second counts."

"But just one more fuck… It won't take—"

"We don't have the time." Standing in front of the mirror, Illumi shifted his weight from one foot to the next and looked back at Hisoka kneeling next to Gon. "Plus, if you play with him too much you might break him before his Change occurs. Do you want that?"

"Of course not. What am I going to do with a broken boy?" Hisoka sighed, the sound akin to the type a child would make when banned from playing with its favorite toy. "But…I can't help it…I want to touch him some more~ "

"You can do that later," Illumi insisted. "Let's go."

"Alright, we'll go, but right after I make him cum~" Hisoka promised. His fingers pumped faster. "Come on Gon, you're close aren't you? Let it go~ Stop fighting it~ 💜"

"Ah! Hisoka!" Gon cried. His tongue lolled and his dazed eyes became even more unfocused. "Ah…AH…!"

"Yes Gon, go ahead...give in to the pleasure...cum for me! 💜" A few more strokes and in no time at all, Gon's body started to shudder, his lips parted as he panted and gasped. Another orgasm was torn from him yet again, shaking him violently and pleasurably.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Gon eyelids fluttered and his mouth opened wider to take in more air in gasping amounts. "Ahn...! Ah..."

[[Slap]]

"What a delightfully fun toy~💜" Hisoka slapped Gon's ass then leaned over to kiss his cheek and whilst he did this he removed his fingers from his tight orifice.

"Unghh…"

The sudden emptiness caused Gon to moan and Hisoka whispered, "We've got to go now, but I'll be back for you soon~ " Carefully, as he stood up, he gathered the torn remnants of Gon's travelling coat and draped it over him.

"Hisoka," Illumi began moodily. "If you continue to dawdle, we won't reach Whale Island in time."

"Whale…Island…?" Gon muttered, completely disoriented. _They're going to my home?_

"Yes," Hisoka replied, finally turning from him to walk back to Illumi and their mirrored portal. "We have your wish to fulfill~ "

Gon was too tired to formulate any thoughts on that statement so he remained silent and Hisoka mumbled, "Rest well, I'll be back in no time, Gon-kun."

"Hisoka. He was such good company for my Kil, I wonder if it really is a good idea to take him away from this realm…?" Illumi mumbled, "Killu will be lonely…"

"Since when do you care about companionship for the little brat? ~" Hisoka asked with a mischievous grin. "I thought that 'Nii-san is the only company Killu needs'? "

"I always care about my Killu's companionship, because **_I am_** the only companion that he needs, but now I'm thinking that maybe Killu would try to go looking for Gon when he can't contact him…" Illumi paused as if considering this outcome. He turned to Hisoka. "After this mission, I'm going back home to my Kil. Someone needs to keep an eye on him."

"Do whatever you want~ " Hisoka replied dismissively. "As long as you fulfill the mission's objectives first~"

Illumi nodded in understanding. "I guess this is for the best. Would you believe that Kil's been talking about visiting Whale Island again? Now that Gon won't be there any longer, he might not—" Hisoka's laughter caused Illumi to stop short and look at him with a frown. "What's so funny?"

"Everything~💜" Hisoka sighed happily. "You have no idea how entertaining it is to watch Killua constantly reject you~ "

"It's not rejection... Killu's just a bit confused about his feelings," Illumi grumbled. "He loves his Nii-chan."

"Sure~ 💜"

"Just shut up and come on. You're putting me in a bad mood." Illumi whipped around and stepped into the mirror, leaving Hisoka to blow a kiss at Gon before following him.

Still too exhausted and in pain to move, Gon felt darkness pricking at the edges of his consciousness and as he slipped into a deep sleep, one thought came to his mind, "Hisoka…knows Killua…?"

* * *

FIND ME |Twitter( /cherrystlouis1)| Mastodon| About Me | | | (message me on twitter for all the links)

* * *

 **A/N** **:**

1) Ohhh poor Gon! I wonder what is this Change that they speak of?

2) "I haven't used my chains in a while" - That doesn't sound like it'll end well…

3) "Illumi tried to sabotage me…" - I can't tell you how much I laughed at this. Hisoka's wingman had his own agenda lmao

NOTE: Just in case you're confused,

1) this is an AU where Hisoka is an incubus living in the Other Realm; a world that exists parallel to Gon's. It's a world where demons, faeries, magical beasts and the like live. Like other residents of Other Realm, he can move freely between his world and Gon's, but he uses a mirrored portal to do so.

But Gon did not know of the existence of this world and having gained the knowledge that Illumi is an incubus just like Hisoka, and one that had chosen to live permanently in the human world, he cannot help but ponder as to whether Killua is one too…

2) Everything that happened in the HxH canon universe happened here in this AU except without Hisoka doing the Hunters' exam at that time with Gon or interacting with him at all. So that is how Gon never saw him before. But the reason why Hisoka still knew Illumi is because, just like in Canon, they knew each other for an undisclosed amount of time prior to the start of the series and they occasionally worked together.

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:** Hisoka and Illumi encounter Cassandra, who hints that she is not fooled by Hisoka's change of heart in deciding not to kill Gon. What are her true intentions? Will she make those known to them? And what will be the fate of Gon's home?

 **NEXT CHAPTER TITLE** : "Puzzle"

-Ahhhhh...Work is very intense rn as usual and I've been stressed but torturing this cinnamon roll made me feel better ;)


End file.
